We're off to seeDr Drakken?
by MagicalIrishMusician
Summary: Dr. Drakken has developed yet another plot to get rid of Kim Possible. His special time machine has transported him to another world where he hopes to find a new ally. Fortunately there is this convenient yellow brick road that should help him find someone helpful...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic on my own. Any and all reviews would be greatly welcomed. None of these characters are mine, they belong to the brilliant minds of the writers of _Kim Possible_, Gregory Maguire, and Stephen Shwartz. I do not own the rights to any of these characters.

Dr. Drakken is pacing across his latest, most magnificent secret lair. Hopefully that pesky redhead teenage girl _Kim Possible_ wouldn't ruin this one. It had taken him months to finally get this secret lair up and running. He would be very irritated if she swooped in here and destroyed this one just as he got it to working order.

Looking at the clock on the wall he whines, "Mmm! Where is Shego? She should have been back already."

He had sent her to obtain a special time machine. It really shouldn't be this difficult to get the silly thing. He had given her all of the basic information she would need. Just telling her the name of the inventor was plenty of information for her to go snag the blasted thing.

The hanger door opens and Shego flies the small plane into the lair landing quickly. Huffing out of exacerbation he taps his foot impatiently as she climbs out of the plane.

"Well, it's about time Shego."

Rolling her eyes at the blue skinned man, "Yeah…ya know. Giving me a BIT more information on this time machine would have made it a lot faster to find." Holding her hands up, "But _no_, Dr. D doesn't do research. He just says what he wants and expects it to be easy to find."

Rolling his eyes, "It should have been easy to find _Shego_."

"Yeah…well it wasn't easy to find." She says as she moves around to open the cargo area on the plane.

Pouting a little he follows behind her, "Mmm, but you got it right Shego? I can't possibly hope to defeat Kim Possible without it."

Once the door is open she rolls what looks like the basket from a hot air balloon. "Yes I got your precious little _time machine_."

Smiling, he claps his hands together. "Oh good! Now set it up, we must leave as soon as possible." He stands there and just watches as she sets up the time machine.

Sighing, she muses to herself. _Why do I do all the work for him again? I mean really why? Shouldn't I be the one in charge by now?_ Shaking her head, Shego sets the machine up so that it is ready to be used. Looking a bit skeptical, "Sooo…remind me what your plan is again Dr. D?"

Smiling, "My plan is quite simple Shego. I will use this time machine to go to a very special point in time. When I get there I am going to recruit the most powerful evil ruler to help me eliminate Kim Possible."

Shego looks at Drakken thoughtfully. "Uh-huh. Sooo, why do you think this 'evil ruler' would be willing to work with you?"

Drakken looked a little confused by Shego's question, "Why would they not want to work for me Shego? After all, I Am the most powerful evil mastermind in all of Middleton."

Shego snickers at his comment. "Ye-ah, why don't you let me know how that works out for ya' Dr. D?" The time machine is all set up for him now; she begins to walk to the couch to relax.

Stepping in front of her, "Where do you think you're going Shego?"

Sighing, "Since I just finished getting the time machine, I was going to kick back and relax while you went on your little trip."

Shaking his head, "You can relax when we get back. I'm not going to another time by myself Shego."

Groaning half in frustration and half from exasperation. "Fine! I'll go with you to this other time."

Drakken claps his hands together happily. "Good! Let's go!" Stepping up to the basket he looks at it carefully. "Umm Shego? How does this thing work?"

Groaning, "Get in the basket Dr. D." She follows him into the basket, he reaches out slowly to push a big red button. Slapping his hand away, "No! We do not touch the red button."

Pouting and grumbling a little, "Fine, but you didn't have to hit so hard."

Rolling her eyes, "So where are we going Dr. D?"

Smiling, "Back to the 1950's!"

Rolling her eyes Shego sets the timer and hits the button. They find themselves in the middle of what looks like a town. There appears to be no one around. Suddenly there is a mob of…really short people who look quite angry.

One of the mob members yell, "They must be spies of the Wicked Witch! Get them!" The mob comes charging at the basket. Knowing they don't have time to use the machine again, Shego drags Drakken out of the basket.

"Time to go Dr. D!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chistrey was flying above Munchkinland looking for Miss Elphaba. He had found the perfect hiding place for them. Seeing a flash of green and black he dives through the trees and bows low before her.

"Miss Elphaba, I have found the castle. We should go there immediately."

Shego had led Drakken into the woods and kept him moving. When a flying monkey landed in front of them her hands began to glow out of reflex. Wait…what did he call her? "Um…who are you?"

Looking up a confused look crosses Chistrey's face. That was not Miss Elphaba, although she did look a bit similar. Bowing yet again, "My apologies Miss. I mistook you for my mistress."

Shego relaxed a little, "You weren't the only one." Turning to Dr. Drakken she points an accusing finger at him, "What did you touch to bring us here?"

Shrugging his shoulder, "Mmm, I didn't touch anything _Shego_. I just stood in the time machine."

Rolling her eyes at him she turns back to the big monkey. "So monkey man…where are we?"

Chistrey is quite confused at these two people. They spoke and acted quite odd, was that man's skin blue? Miss Elphaba would be very interested to see that. Focusing on the woman, "You are in Oz Miss…Shego."

Shego stared at the monkey as things fell in place. Of all the places for Dr. Drakken to want to go he had to pick Oz. Looking over the monkey man again, "You mean the land of Oz with the wonderful wizard, the wicked witch, Glinda the good, and Dorothy?"

Chistrey nods his head, "Yes Miss Shego, but Miss Elphaba doesn't like to be called the wicked witch." They could hear the sounds of the mob from Munchkinland coming into the forest after them. "Perhaps it would be safer if the two of you came with me to the castle. Miss Elphaba will know how to help you."

Dr. Drakken stepped around Shego and looked at the monkey. "Take us to this castle. I would very much like to meet your mistress." He rubbed his hands together everything was going to plan.

Chistrey nodded his head and flew ahead of them low to the ground. It would take them a few days to get to the castle on foot.

Elphaba had arrived at the castle, but where was Chistrey? He should have been back already. She finds one of the smaller monkeys that he left to guard the castle.

"Has Chistrey come here yet?"

He nods his head, "Yes Miss Elphaba, he was here about an hour ago before he went to look for you. I believe he went to Munchkinland after you."

Elphaba frowns slightly before patting him on the head, "Thank you, why don't you go down to the kitchens and get yourself a treat."

He smiles brightly, "Thank you Miss Elphaba!" He hops away down to the kitchens.

Munchkinland, Elphaba should have never gone to that wretched place. That land was like a curse for her, first Boq, then Fiyero, and now…it's almost too painful to think about. Now that air headed farm girl is waltzing around Oz in her sister's shoes.

Well, at least Fiyero will make sure she doesn't ruin the shoes on her journey to see the 'wonderful wizard'. Sighing she goes to her crystal ball, curious as to where on the road that pesky girl is. Looks like they have just gotten into the woods, it would be a few days yet till Elphaba had to worry about her.

Where was Chistrey, she looks for him in her ball. It takes quite a while to find him. Why in Oz is he flying that low? Looking behind him she sees a blue man and…that woman almost looks like her. Was Chistrey bringing them here?


	3. Chapter 3

Chistrey leads the two strangers into the castle; all of his cousins are staring at the two from the shadows as they enter the large castle.

Whispering to Dr. Drakken, "Please tell me this 'leader' isn't Monkeyfist Dr. D."

Shaking his head, "No Shego, she is of no relation to Monkeyfist."

Shego looked at some of the monkeys and shook her head. Last time Dr. D worked with Monkeyfist it was a complete disaster. They walk into a large room and have to descend a large flight of stairs to get to the floor. There are large archways that lead to a balcony; in the center of the room there is a crystal ball. On the opposite side of the room there is a large chair sitting in the shadows of the room. There is obviously a person sitting in the chair, but they are difficult to make out between the shadows and the dark clothing they are wearing. "Stop right there. Who are you?"

Dr. Drakken attempts to step forward, but Chistrey stops him. "I am Dr. Drakken." He speaks as if everyone knows him. Waving his hand casually towards Shego, "And that is my sidekick Shego." He speaks as if that detail is absolutely unimportant.

Shego rolls her eyes and waits for Dr. D to make his pitch so that they could go on their merry way. Elphaba is staring at Shego…she looks remarkably familiar, more information will be needed.

"So, how did you gain the power to rule these people? Did you use armies?" Elphaba tilts her head to stare at the blue man. What in Oz's name was he talking about? Obviously he was not deserving of the title doctor.

"Silence. I do not wish to speak with you Dr. Drakken." Staying in the shadows she shifts ever so slightly. If either one of them was perceptive they would notice that she appears to be leaning forward in her seat. "Tell me Shego, can you use magic?"

Dr. Drakken is a bit miffed that she wants to talk to the sidekick. Obviously she needed a few lessons in Villany 101. "The sidekick…" Before he can finish that statement a piece of cloth had wrapped around his mouth and secured itself behind his head, gagging him. "I told you to remain quiet."

Shego saw that piece of fabric and her hands began to glow instantly. However, when she realized that Dr. D wasn't going to get hurt she relaxed. Perhaps she could learn that trick, it could come in handy whenever he wanted to go on and on and on about his latest scheme.

"I don't know if it's _magic_, but my brothers and myself all have abilities like this." To demonstrate she brings back that green glow to her hands. "Throw some stuff at me. It's easier to demonstrate than explain."

Elphaba sends a variety of small items hurtling towards Shego, she is easily able to deflect or destroy every one of them. Standing, Elphaba slowly steps out into the light there is a friendly smile on her face.

"That is quite impressive Shego, you say you AND your brothers can all do this? Did you inherit this gift?"

Shego looks over Elphaba carefully; there is something familiar about her. If this is THE wicked witch of the west, she doesn't look nearly as ugly as the movie makes her out to be. "No we didn't inherit this, we were affected my a weird asteroid that changed us to this."

Elphaba nods her head slowly, "Interesting, so neither of your parents could do that?"

Dr. Drakken protests as loudly as he can around the gag. Why is she asking Shego so many questions? She was only a sidekick! He was the important one that she needed to be talking to…he would correct her mistake. As soon as he figured out how to untie this knot.

Shego shook her head, "No, at least not that I ever saw. Why does that matter though?"

Elphaba shook her head, "You remind me of someone I know, I was simply curious." Perhaps her suspicions were incorrect, turning to Dr. Drakken she releases him from the gag, "Now you may speak Dr. Drakken."

Once he was free of the gag, Dr. Drakken crosses his arms across his chest and pouts ever so slightly, "Well, you didn't have to be so rude."

Shego rolls her eyes, "She told you to be quiet Dr. D."

He scoffs, "But you are just the _sidekick_ Shego. You don't know anything important."

In her best sarcastic voice, "Oh right because you are the all knowing Dr. Drakken. Who is _so_ much more important than little Shego who is just the sidekick." Her voice hardens a bit as she walks towards the steps to sit on them. "Here's an idea, why don't you have your little meeting while I start my relaxation on these stairs."

Both Chistrey and Elphaba are a little confused by the exchange, Elphaba's eyes harden when she looks at Dr. Drakken. "Are you using her to gain power Dr. Drakken?"


	4. Chapter 4

Drakken, being oblivious to the danger scoffed at Elphaba. "Well of course I do. She IS a _sidekick_ after all."

Elphaba's eyes flash anger as chains find themselves wrapped around Drakken tightly. Hoisting him a few feet into the air. Shego immediately leaps into action. Her hands are glowing as she moves to attack the other green woman.

Elphaba easily dodges Shego's attack, deflecting her energy bolts out of the way. "Why are you protecting him? He is just using you as a puppet!"

Shego is frustrated at how easily she is deflecting her blows. She was worse than little Kimmie, not even trying to fight back. "No…I work FOR him willingly. If he didn't use my powers, he would be dead or in prison."

Elphaba continues to easily deflect Shego's attacks. Looking at her carefully, her eyes drift to Drakken, "Do you love him?" That was the only logical explanation for Elphaba.

Shego froze, what did she just say? Her and Dr. D? Not in a million years! Stopping her attack she stands back upright and groans. "Why do people keep thinking that! Yesh, can't a mercenary just work for an evil gen…mostly smart guy without people assuming they are in love?"

Dr. Drakken pouts a little, completely unfazed by being chained up. "I am an evil GENIUS _Shego_ not just some 'smart guy'."

Rolling her eyes, "Ok then _genius_ why don't you get yourself out of those chains?"

He wiggles a little to no avail, "Mmm! But it's the sidekicks job to get out of these situations."

Rolling her eyes, Shego turns back to Elphaba. Still a little irritated with Dr. Drakken, Elphaba returns him to the ground leaving the chains on him. Looking very carefully at Shego, "Tell me Shego. If YOU decided to work for him…why did you pick him? It is very clear to me that you are smarter than him, and he obviously doesn't treat you with the amount of respect you deserve."

Drakken want to protest this, "She is NOT smarter than me…" The rest of his sentence is cut off as he loses his balance and falls flat on his face.

Shego ignores Dr. D as he faceplants, serves him right in her opinion. Looking at Elphaba, "Well, out of the options I had to choose from. He was the smartest."

Chuckling softly, Elphaba shakes her head. "Yes, but why isn't HE working for YOU?"

Shego tilted her head in thought after that question. Why didn't Drakken work for her? She had proven a few times that she is a far better villainess than Drakken. "That is a good question…" Shego can't seem to recall this woman's name.

Elphaba holds her hand out to Shego "My name is Elphaba."

Shego reached out and shook her hand, "Elphaba, that is a very interesting name."

Turning to Chistrey, "Mr. Chistrey, why don't you take the good doctor to a room and make sure that he is comfortable? I would like to talk to Shego uninterrupted." She releases the chains from Drakken so that he can move feely again. Chistrey nods as he helps Dr. Drakken up and leads him out of the chamber.

Drakken mumbled as Chistrey led him to an oversized hotel looking room. They were up in the corner of the highest floor in the castle. Posting two guards outside the door, Chistrey follows Drakken into the room. Shutting the door behind them, Chistrey folds his arms over his chest and watches the blue man.

Tilting his head, "Are you just going to stand there?" Chistrey nods his head. "Mmm. You could have at least given me a good view." Looking out the large windows, he sees a dark landscape.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the delay, I have had a lot of stuff come up recently. Hopefully I will be able to post chapters more consistently now.

Shego watched Dr. D get led away by the monkey with wings; he looked safe enough as long as he didn't try anything completely idiotic. Focusing back on Elphaba, Shego followed her to the balcony area that overlooked the land. "Sooo, Elphaba…what did you want to talk about?"

Elphaba smirked as she summoned two chairs for them to sit on. "Have a seat Shego, I wanted to talk to you about your special ability." Elphaba still wasn't sure if that was a magical ability or not.

Well that was a neat trick; Shego wondered what else Elphaba could do with her magic. "Only if you tell me about yours."

Chuckling dryly, "That sounds fair enough. How do you enable it?"

Isn't she the curious one, "There isn't a 'trigger' per se. All I have to is decide I want it there. What all can you do?"

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at that, she has innate control over her power. "I can do anything I want with my magic. However, I don't use it unless it is absolutely necessary." Some of her spells have had very negative collateral damage; Elphaba has no desire to repeat those mistakes. "Have you always been able to control your power that easily?"

Shego thought about that for a minute, anything? That could come in handy, she quirked an eyebrow at the part about not using it too often. "Why? If you have that kind of power, you could rule this place." That is what made the most sense to her.

Shego had to think about that next question, did she have control over her power when she first got it? "Yeah, I've always has good control over my power. I was a little older when I received my power, I think that's what helped me with my control."

Elphaba's eyes harden a little at Shego's suggestion; a part of her agrees that ruling Oz is the only way to fix everything. However, the other part of her is afraid of what she might become if she uses her magic that often. "Sometimes, when I use very powerful spells…something goes wrong. Innocent lives are affected, I don't want to ruin anymore lives."

Relaxing into her seat again, "Received your power? You weren't born with it?"

Well that was an interesting reaction. Shego wondered who all had gotten hurt when Elphaba used her magic.

Dr. Drakken was bored; he had walked around the room almost a hundred times. Currently he was standing at the window looking out over the landscape. This was not going to plan right now. He needed to talk to Elphaba, but she was more interested in Shego. He just could not figure out why she wanted to talk to the _sidekick_.

Sighing again, he begins to make a plan to get back downstairs to talk to her. Should he try outside the window or past the monkey sidekick?

Smirking slightly, "No I wasn't born with my power, my brothers and I were hit with a meteor which caused us to gain different powers. All of our hands glow, but we have different specialties."

Elphaba thought about that for a few minutes, a meteor? Well, that would explain her power. However, her skin color is still unusual. "Did the meteor cause your skin to turn green? Or have you always been green?" This was one of the more important questions she had for Shego.

Most people really didn't notice that her skin was green, mostly due to the uniform she wears. Shego was a bit taken aback by the question. Blinking quite a few times, she thinks about it very hard. Slowly she begins to nod her head, "I have always been green. At least to my knowledge I have always been green."

Elphaba nods her head, "That is interesting. Do you have any idea how you were born with green skin? My mother drank a green elixir before I was conceived."

Shego thought about that for a while, she actually had not thought about it before. As a matter of fact, she wasn't one hundred percent sure who her parents were. Her life before the meteor hit was very hazy. "Um, I actually have no idea. I don't really remember who my parents are."

Chistrey watches the odd blue man very carefully. Something about him makes Chistrey nervous. The way he talked to the other green woman, Miss Shego, upset him. Looking over the blue man carefully he decides to speak up. "Why are you so mean to Miss Shego?"

Dr. Drakken turns and stares at the monkey, "What on Earth do you mean monkey?"

Chistrey bristles a little at that, "My name is Chistrey. Why do you talk down to Miss Shego?"

Drakken rolls his eyes, "All right then _Chistrey_, I don't talk down to Shego. She is my sidekick, how are you supposed to talk to a sidekick as an _equal_?" He scoffs at the thought.

Chistrey growls softly at that comment. He decides not to push the issue further and stops trying to talk to this man. He is almost as stubborn as the Wizard now that he thinks about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba looks at Shego very carefully. "Shego, are any of your brothers green?" This information really began to nag at the back of Elphaba's mind.

Shego shakes her head to clear it as she looks at Elphaba, "No, my brother's are not green. Why do you ask?"

Elphaba takes a deep breath before she asks her next question, "Are you _sure_ that they are your biological brothers?"

Drakken was tired of pacing; it was doing him absolutely no good. What on Earth is taking Shego so long to get up here and get that monkey man out of the way. Huffing out of exasperation, he flops onto the bed to wait.

Shego just stares at Elphaba as that question sinks in, her eyes flash in anger as her hands glow. "What do you mean by that? What exactly are you suggesting?"

Elphaba looks at her almost apologetically, "Shego, I didn't mean to upset you. I am simply asking. Do you have any similar physical characteristics? Do any of you share personality similarities?"

Shego slowly calmed down, but her hands still glowed lightly. She began to think about it for a few minutes. Now that she thought about it, Elphaba makes a good point. Thinking back to her childhood Shego was finally able to finish calming down. "Um, not really. I mean, we really didn't have a lot of similarities. The twins were the only two that actually acted related. The rest of us just stuck together as a team because our powers work similarly."

What exactly was Elphaba trying to figure out. Why did this information even matter? Looking at Elphaba carefully, "Why do you want to know?"

Glinda was pacing around in her room. This was wrong, so many things about this was just wrong. She couldn't believe everything she was hearing from the Wizard and Morrible. Something was out of place with this entire situation; she needed to get to the bottom of this quickly.

Elphaba summons Thomas, one of the smaller monkeys, to her side. "Thomas, I need you to send a message to Miss Glinda." She scribbles a quick note together and hands it to him. "Tell her I need to know the answer soon."

Thomas bows his head, "It will be done Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba smiles as she pats him on the shoulder, "Thank you Thomas."

Shego doesn't know exactly what to think about that little exchange. She has never seen someone treat their subordinates with so much respect. It is actually quite refreshing to see.

Chistrey sees Thomas flying out of the castle. The younger monkey turns and gives him a wave before flying towards the Emerald City. Chistrey smiles as he watches him fly off. Miss Elphaba must have sent him on a messenger mission.

Dr. Drakken rolls over on the bed soundly asleep; Chistrey shakes his head at the blue man. He begins to wonder if this man will learn how to be more respectful about those around him. He chuckles softly, that might be a _very_ difficult task.

Thomas quickly flies to the Emerald City. He uses the clouds and shadows to get to Miss Glinda's room undetected. He knocks lightly on the glass to get her attention.

Glinda turns when she sees the small monkey on her balcony. Smiling she quickly moves to let him into her room. "Is she safe?"

He nods his head as he holds out the note, "Yes Miss Glinda she is safe. She has asked me to deliver this message and to tell you that she needs to know the answer soon."

Glinda breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank Oz she hasn't been captured." She takes the note from the small monkey and reads it. Glinda stares at the piece of parchment very hard for a few seconds; this is a very odd request. She throws the piece of parchment away and looks back at the monkey. "Tell her that I will try to have information for her in two days time at the latest. Tell her that I will leave any information I find before that time in our hiding place."

Thomas bows low and moves back towards the balcony, "I will Miss Glinda."

Glinda reaches out towards the young monkey, "Wait, I have one more thing I would like for you to tell her. Tell her that I am sorry."

He nods his head, "Yes Miss Glinda." After another quick bow he flies off heading back to the castle.

Elphaba summons a couple of chairs over for them to sit in. She sits on the edge of her seat and looks at Shego very carefully. "I _think_ I know who your father is."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for the massive delay on new chapters. Hopefully my schedule is locked in now so that I can post more regularly. Reviews are wonderful and I truly appreciate all of them.

Drakken finally woke from his sleep and sat up slowly. The monkey man seeped to be asleep while guarding him; he gets up slowly and tries to sneak towards the bathroom. Chistrey senses movement and quickly opens his eyes. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

Drakken pauses what he is doing and gives the monkey man a shocked face, "Sneaking? I was simply heading to the restroom. You don't have to be so nosey."

Chistrey doesn't completely believe him but nods his head, "Alright then." Drakken continues to walk in a sneaky fashion into the bathroom and shuts the door.

He walks over to the window and looks out to see if there is a way for him to climb down. He actually thinks that he can get to the set of windows below him if he had a rope or something. He looks around and sees a bathrobe, oh the tie for that should work perfectly as rope right? It was rope shaped and should be long enough.

()

Glinda tries her best not to pace in the small room. He had agreed to meet her, but she had to keep her clueless bubbly act up for a few more minutes. Finally the Wizard enters the small room. "Your Goodness! What can I do for you?"

Glinda giggles softly and a light blush covers her cheeks. "Well your Wizardship, I have a personal question for you. I hope you don't mind."

He chuckles softly as he offers her a seat, "Have a seat. What is your question Glinda?"

She sits slowly and fidgets a little in her seat, "Well…I was wondering. What other worlds have you been to? Were there any grand cities in these other worlds that are anything like the Emerald City? I…I mean no disrespectation, I am merely curious about other worlds."

The Wizard smiles at the cute blonde, she was such an interesting and easy to manipulate young woman. "Well, I have travelled to multiple worlds. By far Oz is the most magnificent and has the best cities and people within it. I started in a world called Kansas, it was a land made up of dreary fields and even more dreary people. I then travelled to a world called Underland, there were many odd people in that place as well very odd things." He actually shivers at the memory of the talking animals from that place. "Next I visited a world called Go, there were tall buildings like we have here in the Emerald City. However, the people were far too busy to be able to enjoy what they had. The next world was called…actually I am not quite sure what it was called. I did not spend a lot of time there because all I could see was forest. I think that there were people, but they seemed to be in the middle of a war so I decided to continue on. Then I came to Oz…does that answer your question?"

Glinda either nods, gasps, or smiles according to the stories he is telling. When he is done she nods her head, "Yes, but a few of those worlds sound very dangerous. You were never in danger were you your Wizardship?"

He chuckles softly as he shakes his head, "No, no Glinda. Once they found out that I am a powerful wizard they kept their distance. As a matter of fact the world where they were at war, both sides attempted to obtain me as their leader so that they could win. I wasn't interested in war though, so I decided to leave instead." All of this was a lie, in fact he almost got killed at least a dozen times by various people in each of these worlds except Oz and Kansas.

Glinda had a concerned look on her face until he said that he never got attacked. "I am glad to hear that they had enough sensification to know when a powerful man was standing next to them."

He smiles brightly at the compliment, it definitely worked out for the best that Glinda took this job rather than Elphaba. At least they could keep this one under control.

Glinda swallowed hard and looked a little sheepish, "Your Wizardness…I have one more question."

He smiles at her, "Ask away Glinda. For you I am an open book."

She begins to fidget in her seat once again. "I've heard innuendo and outuendo that has me curious. Some say that you have a special elixir that you carry on your person at all times. I've heard that it gives you strength to defensify all of Oz with a single drop."

He is honestly surprised that there are rumors about his elixir, but when he thinks about all of the women he has seduced with it there is some logic behind it. What the elixir supposedly does for him brings a wide smile to his face though. Reaching into his waistcoat, he pulls out a small bottle filled with a green liquid. "Well Glinda, I do in fact carry this small bottle on my person at all times. The purpose of this elixir is a secret though. Perhaps in time I will be able to trust you with the secret."

Glinda's eyes go wide when she sees the bottle in his hands. She has seen a bottle exactly like that before…she needs to meet with Elphie quickly. She focuses back on the Wizard and nods her head. "I hope that I will have earned the respectation of your Wizardship to be given the truth of the elixir."

He smiles at her response; it really does amaze him how easy she is to control. He tucks the elixir back into his waistcoat and nods at Glinda. "Do you have any more questions for me Glinda? I have some business to attend to."

She shakes her head, "No your Wizardship, that was all I have to ask."

He nods before standing and walking back out of the room. Glinda waited until he was gone before leaving the room. She was supposed to meet Elphie in a few hours at their meeting place. Hopefully she would be there in time…


	8. Chapter 8

Drakken is almost ready for his escape attempt. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands before peeking his head out of the door to look at the monkey man. "Mmm, how much longer are you going to keep me in this room?"

Chistrey is a bit confused at both the question and the fact that the blue man is somewhat hiding in the bathroom. "I do not know. Miss Elphaba will send word when she is ready to talk to you."

Dr. Drakken sighs deeply, "All this travel has made me tired and dirty. I am going to take a bath." He then shuts the door and turns the water to the tub on.

Chistrey just stares at him as he talks, and shakes his head when he shuts the door and starts the water. If they were any closer to the ground he might worry about the man trying to escape. However, it would be suicide to attempt anything. He makes himself comfortable in front of the door and relaxes. At least he doesn't have to hear that man keep talking for awhile.

Once the water is running, Dr. Drakken ties the terry cloth robe tie off on the bar just below the window. It looks kind of like a towel bar actually. He tosses the extra length of the robe tie over and leans out the window to inspect the safety of his escape. The tie just barely makes it to the top of the window for the floor below him.

Pleased with this he tugs on the tie and it seems stable enough. Chuckling softly he straddles the open window and hangs onto the tie as he eases himself completely outside the window. As soon as all of his weight is on the tie…the knot begins to slowly untie itself.

Dr. Drakken is about halfway to the window when his tiny hands begin to fatigue. Once he is at the end of the tie he realizes that there isn't a balcony for this window. He has about three feet to go before his feet can attempt to land on the tiny ledge in front of the window. Perhaps he should have thought this out longer.

Looking up he attempts to pull himself back up the tie. The loosening knot finally gives and Drakken feels the tie in his hands go slack. His eyes go wide as he begins to fall very quickly towards the ground. All around the castle are enchanted trees that are meant to keep intruders away from the castle unless they take a specific path. The trees sense Drakken far too close to the caste. The nearest tree shoots out multiple branches to grab him. The trees then pass him between each other before dumping him outside of the forest that protects the castle.

Drakken lands with an 'oof' on his butt, he gets up slowly unharmed except for a few scrapes and a little sore from the rough landing. Shaking his fist at the trees, "You should treat evil geniuses with more respect! Now, if you don't mind I need to collect my sidekick."

He marches towards the trees only to be pushed back by the branches. With a huff he glares at the trees, "Fine then! I will just go another way!" He stomps off away from the caste trying to figure out a new plan to retrieve Shego.

()

Elphaba and Shego had been discussing and demonstrating their powers to each other. There were some interesting similarities between how their power is generated. In general their emotions played a big part in how powerful their magic was. Whenever they were protecting someone or very mad, was when their magic was strongest.

Zulu flies in with an urgent message. "Miss Elphaba, news from her Goodness. She wishes to meet today; she will be waiting at the meeting place. "

Elphaba nods, "Thank you Zulu." As Zulu hops off, Elphaba paces a little as she thinks about this.

Shego was curious as to why Elphaba seemed upset by this. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. There are two possibilities, one is good and the other could be very, very bad." She began to wonder if there might be a trap involved, she honestly didn't expect Glinda to have found out the answer so fast. Not because she didn't believe in her friend, but she didn't trust the dishonest weasel she had to get the information from.

"So by very, very bad you mean…"

Elphaba stops pacing and turns to look at Shego, "That my friend is being forced to meet with me under pain of torture and imprisonment and that an elaborate trap is being set to capture me."

Shego's eyes widen a little, that was a very bad situation. "So…what is the good option?"

"That it was easier for her to gather the information than I thought." She had to go, one way or the other she had to go and talk to Glinda.

Shego thinks that over, "Is this about who you think my father is?"

"Yes."

Clapping her hands together, "Alright then…let's go. We don't wanna be late for this meeting."

Elphaba is surprised by her reaction, that was not what she was expecting. Although, if she didn't know who her father was, she would be very anxious to find out who he is by whatever means necessary. She nods her head reluctantly. "Alright then, but I would rather leave Mr. Drakken here in the castle. It is too dangerous for him to be wandering around Oz. He might be mistaken as one of my allies."

Shego thinks this over for a few seconds before nodding her head, "Sounds fine by me."

Elphaba nods as she summons her broom to her hand. "Um, would you like to ride in the front or back?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chistrey had dozed off for just a few minutes. When he woke back up, he noticed some water running under the door of the bathroom and heard the water still running. That was unusual…walking to the door he knocks and listens for any movement inside. Hearing nothing, he forces the door open and finds that the blue man is no longer in the bathroom.

He quickly shuts the water off and allows it to start draining out of the tub as he investigates what happened. He sees nothing that will give him a clue as to what happened, turning he sees the open window and notices the trees at the edge of the protective forest moving. He leans out the window and looks down; on the ground he sees a thin strip of white cloth…

Stepping back from the window Chistrey begins to think this through. Could the trees have mistaken him as an intruder?

()

Glinda arrived a little early; she wanted to make sure that Morrible didn't send anyone to follow her. The last thing she needs is for Elphie to get captured. There is so much at stake…she hopes that her dear friend will trust her enough to meet. Their last meeting wasn't the most pleasant…poor Nessa.

()

Elphaba and Shego landed near the meeting spot. Shego quickly got off of the broom, "Yeah…next time I think I will just walk."

"Shh…we don't know who might be nearby. The meeting spot is that little cabin; let's check the perimeter before going in."

Shego rolls her eyes at the shushing, but nods in understanding as they go in opposite directions to check the perimeter. They quickly checked and cleared the perimeter. Sighing in relief Elphaba begins to head towards the cabin, "Stay behind me for now, hopefully it won't take long to hear her report."

Shego nods as they walk up the front steps of the small cabin. Elphaba knocks the secret knock her and Glinda used when they were roommates at Shiz before opening the door and entering. Shego follows behind her and shuts the door.

()

As Chistrey is trying to figure out exactly how the blue man managed to get away, one of the scouts flies in through the window. "Mr. Chistrey! I have spotted the blue man entering the forest in Munchkinland from the north."

Chistrey stands and moves towards the window, "Show me." He was going to be in enough trouble for allowing the blue man to escape. If he got captured by any of the hunting parties…he feared what those people might do to the blue man.

()

Glinda's heart began to race when she heard their secret knock. Once Elphie was clear of the door, Glinda moved in to give her a tight hug. "Thank you for coming. How are you holding up?" When she pulls away from Elphaba she notices the other green woman and her eyes get a little bigger. "Um…Elphie…who is your friend?"

Elphaba gladly returned the hug and smiled at all of Glinda's questions. "I'm doing as well as I can given the situation. This is Shego. She came here with a man called Drakken from another world. She can use magic as well."

Glinda's eyes go a little wider as this information connects with the information Elphie had asked her to get. Glinda wrings her hands for a few seconds before offering the available seats to the two green women. "Well, it is very nice to meet you Miss Shego. I am Glinda, please have a seat."

Shego finds the exchange a bit too heartwarming for her tastes, but nods her head as she takes one of the three chairs in the room. "Thanks."

Elphaba and Glinda sit down in the remaining chairs and Elphaba looks over at Glinda, "So, what did you find out?"

Glinda takes a deep breath before retelling the Wizard's story about all of the worlds he had travelled to. Shego's jaw drops ever so slightly when she mentions Go city, honestly she was not expecting to hear that. Glinda still looks very nervous when she finishes the story, but looks directly at Elphaba. "Elphie…that wasn't all he told me. You know that special elixir he is always reported to be drinking and carries on his person?"

Elphaba nods her head, "Yes…what about it?"

Glinda pulls out the bottle with the green liquid inside of it. It is the exact same shape as the empty bottle Elphaba kept as a memento of her mother under her pillow at school. "He gave me an extra bottle he had. Elphie…I think he's…"

Elphaba holds up her hand to stop Glinda there. Glinda holds the bottle out to her dear friend. Elphaba takes the bottle slowly and looks over it carefully. She had suspected this for so long, seeing the actual evidence with her own eyes was almost more than she could take. "You are right Glinda. This is exactly like the bottle my mother had."

Shego's eyes widen when she gets a look at that bottle, it looks awfully familiar. She almost misses what Elphaba says, but continues to stare at the bottle. She is sure that she has seen it somewhere before, but just can't place it. "Um…can I look at that bottle?"

Elphaba almost forgot about Shego. Turning she sees the look in her eyes and hands her the bottle. "Have you seen a bottle like this before?" Elphaba glances at Glinda from the corner of her eye before focusing back on Shego.

Shego takes the bottle into her hands and begins to look it over carefully. Finally it dawns on her where she had seen it before. She remembers the day that her and her brothers decided to clean out their old house to sell it before moving into Go mountain. She had been assigned to clean their parents' bedroom with Hego. They had come across a small collection of glass bottles that they assumed was their fathers. She remembers thinking this bottle looked very different from the rest and almost didn't throw it away.

As the realization of what that truly meant sunk in, her jaw dropped and she almost dropped the bottle. "No way…"

()

Dr. Drakken was wandering through the forest attempting to find something to eat and drink. All this walking was sooo boring and tiring. Why didn't they have cars in this world? Or a good hovercraft, but noooo. This world wanted to be all primitive and stuff.

Frustrated and exhausted, Drakken sits down on a rock and grumbles about this being sidekick work. Suddenly a large group of very angry looking short people being led by a man made out of metal appear all around Dr. Drakken.

With a half smile, he stands up. "Finally! I am Dr. Drakken and I wish to speak to your leader." Now perhaps he can get somewhere in this world.

The tin man raises his torch and yells, "He works for the Wicked Witch! Look at his pale blue skin!"

The crowd raises their torches and yells as they quickly surround him and bind his hands together. When he attempts to protest they put a gag in his mouth. The tin man stands on a rock and looks at the captive. "We should take this evil creature to the Wizard!" The crowd agrees as they half lead, half drag Dr. Drakken towards the Emerald City.


	10. Chapter 10

When Chistrey and the scout find the blue man they are too late. He had been captured by a hunting party. Unfortunately he had been captured by the hunting party led by the tin man. He remembered Miss Elphaba mentioning him before.

Frowning, he points at the party. "I want you to follow them. Report to me where they take him." The scout nods before flying off to monitor the hunting party. Chistrey flies towards the meeting place Miss Elphaba uses. She needs to know about this unfortunate turn of events.

()

Elphaba and Glinda are both watching Shego very carefully. They were concerned about what she was thinking about. Elphaba reaches over slowly and places her hand on Shego's. Speaking softly, "Shego? Have you seen a bottle like this before?"

The touch snaps her out of the shock. Turning her head she looks at Elphaba, "Yeah…I have. A few years ago I was cleaning out my parents' bedroom and found a bottle exactly like this. My brothers and I assumed it was our fathers." She pauses for a few seconds, "Now…I'm beginning to think that it was my mothers'."

Elphaba quickly connected the dots and took one of Shego's hands in between her own. "Then we have far more in common than I originally thought."

It took Glinda just a few seconds to catch up to the other two women. Her jaw drops as she looks between the two women in a different light. It amazes her at the subtle similarities between them. They both have long black hair, they are both green (different shades but still green), and now that she thinks about it they carry themselves with confidence.

Shego is surprised that she actually has no desire to pull her hand away from Elphaba. Normally she wasn't big into the whole 'invasion of personal space' thing, even with family. There was something different about this though, this felt almost stronger than family.

()

The hunting party entered the Emerald City and took the whiny blue man to the Wizard's castle in the city center. The tin man led the prisoner into the viewing chamber to present him to the Wonderful Wizard.

As they approach the large head begins to move and the hall rings with the booming sound of the Wizard's voice. "Who dares to enter my castle unannounced?"

The tin man shoves the blue man onto the ground before the massive head. He goes down to one knee. "Oh mighty Wizard! I have lead a witch hunting party and have captured one of her evil servants. I present him here for your Wizardship to deal with as you see fit.

The head nods, "Well done! My Press Secretary will do a report on your braverism in capturing this criminal. Guards! Take the prisoner to a cell."

A small contingent of three guards appear and surround Drakken. They salute the giant head and lead him towards the dungeons. The head turns back to the tin man. "Thank you for your continued service tin man. Bring me the wicked witch and I will grant you whatever your heart desires."

The tin man bows, "Thank you your Wizardship. I will find her." He turns on his heel and leaves the castle.

()

It had seemed like hours that the three women just sat there in silence as the truth was discovered. In actuality it had only been about ten minutes. Taking a small breath Elphaba looks at Shego, "I believe this means that we are…sisters."

Shego chuckles softly, "Technically half-sisters, but just sister works for me." Honestly Shego never thought about having a sister. From what she already knows about Elphaba, she will get along with her sisters far easier than any of her annoying brothers.

Elphaba chuckles a little too, "You are correct." She was truly excited about having a sister that didn't need to be looked after. Elphaba absolutely loved Nessa and enjoyed taking care of her. However, it would have been nice to have a sister who was willing to be there for her when she needed it.

Tears begin to well up in Glinda's eyes as she watches the exchange. It warms her heart to see her dearest friend connect for the first time with another sibling. She knows that this Shego will never replace Nessarose, but perhaps Elphie can begin to heal from that pain now. A wave of guilt about Nessa's death makes Glinda's stomach turn. She doesn't know for sure, but she feels responsible for her death.


	11. Chapter 11

Chistrey finds the cabin and lands just outside the door. He knocks before entering; he looks around the small cabin and nods at the three women. "Miss Elphaba, I have something to report."

()

The scout sees the blue man being led into the castle and perches near a window so that he can hear what is said. When he hears where they are going to take the blue man, he flies off to find Chistrey and report. Prisoners held in the dungeons never came back out.

()

Shego crouches down in a defensive position when she hears the knock. Elphaba puts her hand on Shego's shoulder, "It's okay Shego." Once they all see that it is Chistrey they relax back into their seats. "What do you have to report Chistrey?"

He bows low, "Our guest escaped from the castle Miss Elphaba. He climbed out of the window and was clear of the forest before I realized he was gone. I followed after him, but a hunting party captured him before I got him. They were led by the tin man, I have a scout following them to see where they are going to take him."

All three women stared at Chistrey as he reported. Both Glinda and Elphaba's faces paled slightly at the mention of the tin man. Shego puts her hand on her head as she shakes her head. Of course he would have to find a way to get out of the room. That man just couldn't sit still for any length of time if it wasn't part of his plan.

When she turns to look at Elphaba, the look on both her face and Glinda's bothered her. "What? Is that a really bad thing?"

Elphaba nods her head slowly as she looks at Shego, "Yes, that is a bad thing. It could be a very bad thing if they take him to the Emerald City."

()

As the guards lead the prisoner away, Madame Morrible stops them. "His Wizardship has asked me to interview the prisoner before placing him in a cell. "

The guards look at each other before the head guard speaks up, "As his Wizardship commands. Where will you be speaking with him?"

The old woman smiles when the guards agree to turn the prisoner over to her with no real questions. "Oh, I will be interviewing him as we walk towards the dungeon. You three are to go ahead and preparify his cell."

They look over each other once before stepping away from the prisoner, "Yes ma'am!" They file out of the area and head towards the dungeons to prepare a cell.

Once they are gone Madame Morrible looks over the prisoner carefully. He just might know something important. She motions for him to follow her as she heads towards a small room with a chair near the giant talking head.

Dr. Drakken is a bit confused by the whole exchange between the guards and the old woman. Something about her made his hair stand on end. He shakes his head when she begins to lead him towards a small room.

She chuckles when he shakes his head, "Oh, I almost forgot!" With a wave of her hand, all of the binds on Drakken fall away as well as the gag.

Once he is finally free of the ropes and gag he stretches his jaw a little before speaking. "Finally! I need to speak to the man in charge immediately. There seems to be an issue about who I am." Dr. Drakken can't believe how absolutely barbaric most of the people in this land have treated **him**. He was far more important than anyone else in this land and should be treated appropriately.

Madame Morrible arches an eyebrow at his bold comment. He must be confusified as to where he is. With a smile she motions towards this room. "Of course! Right this way, the Wizard will be more than happy to speak with you."

Satisfied with her answer, Dr. Drakken walks towards the small room.

()

Shego frowns at that, "The Emerald City? What could happen if they take him there?" She really hopes that Elphaba is overreacting to how bad this could be.

Elphaba turns to look at Glinda. Nodding her head she looks at Shego, "Well, Emerald City is where Madame Morrible is and if he is taken to her…it could be very dangerous."

Shego raised an eyebrow, "Madame Morrible? What kind of name is that?"

Normally Elphaba would chuckle, but this wasn't the time. "Don't let her name fool you. She is an evil, power hungry woman who uses others to get what she wants. She can use magic as well, her power is based in weather."

As Elphaba described this woman, Shego's frown deepened. What had Dr. D gotten himself into? Honestly, if she had to go save him _again_ she was going to ask for a serious raise in her pay.

When Elphaba mentioned that Morrible's magic was based in weather…Glinda's face paled considerably. She looked over at Elphaba, "Weather? What do you mean by that Elphie?"

Elphaba and Shego are confused by Glinda's reaction. Reaching out to her, "She can control the weather. She stopped it from raining on me once. Why do you ask?"

Tears fill her eyes as she reaches out for Elphaba's hand. "Elphie, the house…it was lifted into the air by a powerful cone of air." She didn't have enough braverism to tell Elphie that the only reason Morrible knew to attack Nessa was because of her. "I saw it come out of Winkie country with a house swirling around near the top. It disappeared when it entered Munchkinland."


	12. Chapter 12

Once they are in the small room, Madame Morrible offers Dr. Drakken one of the chairs to sit in. "Please, have a seat. My name is Madame Morrible. I am the Press Secretary for the All Powerful Wizard. I was wondering, who you are and where you come from."

Dr. Drakken huffs at her description of the giant talking head. He settles into the seat and looks over the rather ugly woman. "_I_ am Dr. Drakken, genius. I come from and rule Middleton." Well, he doesn't really 'rule' Middleton but he fully intends to soon enough.

Morrible notices his lack of fear when she talks about the Wizard. Perhaps this Doctor will be smart enough to join her and the Wizard in getting rid of that awful green nuisance and the blonde airhead. "I have never heard of Middleton. Is it peaceful or do you have to deal with any rebels there?"

Drakken thinks about that for a minute. If he were actually in charge he supposed that pesky red head _Kim Possible_ would be considered a rebel. He finally decides to answer the old woman. "Well, I would say that it is pretty peaceful. However there is this one _rebel_ and her idiotic _sidekick_ that are rather annoying."

()

Elphaba's jaw clenches and her eyes harden when she hears that. After a few seconds she looks over at Glinda, "Morrible is responsible for my sisters' death."

Glinda's stomach dropped as she saw Elphie's reaction to that news. Her knees gave out as she sat back down in the chair; tears filled her eyes and began to fall. She really couldn't let Elphie leave this cabin until she knew all the facts about Nessa's death.

Shego sees the two very different reactions and finds it odd. She wonders if there is something that hasn't been said yet. Chistrey steps up next to Shego and watches the two friends. He is worried about both women; they are both very nice women who treat him with respect.

Elphaba sees Glinda sit down suddenly and becomes worried about her. Stepping over, she puts a hand on Glinda's shoulder. Her voice is softer, "Glinda? What is wrong?"

()

The scout is almost to the cabin where the meeting is taking place. He is flying as fast as his wings can carry him. Miss Elphaba will want to know this information immediately.

()

Morrible nods her head in understanding, "We have a little rebel problem here as well. How do you deal with your rebel?" Perhaps he might have some good ideas on how to eliminate Elphaba. Honestly, she didn't believe the little girl would be able to defeat the powerful witch.

Dr. Drakken puts his hand on his chin as if he is in deep thought. He actually hasn't ever beaten that pesky teenager, but he did have quite a few plans that _almost_ worked. He finally had one in the works that would totally work this time. "Well, I have had a few problems with my rebel getting out of some of my traps. My _sidekick_ messes up my traps most of the time."

Morrible nods her head in agreement, "I am sorry to hear that. Perhaps we could work together to get rid of our rebels?"

()

Glinda can't bring herself to look up at Elphie. "I…I told her about Nessa." She begins to sob softly, "I w-was upset a-and told her that the only way to bring you out o-of hiding was to th-threaten Nessa. I d-didn't know that they decided to k-kill her until it was too late."

Glinda's tears are flowing freely now as she worries about how Elphie will react. She prepares herself for harsh words. Shego and Chistrey are both stunned by what they hear. Shego's eyes harden a little when she hears that admission. This Morrible woman sounds like a truly evil person. Shego does consider herself to be a 'villain', but killing innocent people just didn't sit right with her.

Elphaba takes a half step back from Glinda as her words sink in. She wanted to be furious at Glinda, she wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, there were just too many emotions for her to really react. Finally one word finally crossed her lips, "Why?"

For everything Glinda was preparing herself to hear, that was not what she was expecting. She looks up at Glinda with tears still streaming down her face. "Why?" A look of confusion is on Glinda's face.

Elphaba still isn't sure which emotion is the largest right now as she looks at Glinda, "Why were you upset?" She has no idea what could have upset Glinda so much that she would tell Morrible that information.

Glinda is slowly getting her emotions in check, but her tears are still flowing. "I was upset because…that was right after you ran off with Fiyero from the castle." She couldn't really explain why she was so upset by that, but a part of her was just upset when they left the castle together.

Anger slowly begins to fill her eyes as Glinda explains herself further. "You mean to tell me that you gave that evil woman the idea to target my sister because you were jealous that your fiancé chose me over you?" Her voice begins to have an edge to it towards the end of her question.

That accusation hurt, fresh tears welled up in Glinda's eyes. When she worded it like that, it made Glinda feel even worse. "I'm so sorry Elphie…I don't know what came over me. I-I just felt betrayed after that. I should never have even suggested it, I hope that someday you can forgive me." She looked at Elphaba hopefully.

Elphaba was still angry, but was slowly beginning to calm back down. She looked at Glinda and her voice grew softer again. "I know that you would never put someone in danger intentionally. If you had known her intentions I'm sure that you would have done whatever you could to prevent her death." She was still upset, but she knows that Glinda would never do anything to hurt her like this intentionally.

Shego is impressed at how Elphaba reacts to this information. If she had heard the same information…she would have destroyed this entire cabin in a rage fit before being able to talk about this calmly. She began to wonder if there was something more between these two.

Glinda is shocked at Elphie's words; she honestly hadn't expected to be forgiven so quickly. Her tears finally stop as she looks at Elphie, "Thank you Elphie, you have always been a good friend."

A hint of a smile finally crossed Elphaba's face. There is a single knock on the door before the scout comes through the door with a grave look on his face. "Miss Elphaba…the blue man has been taken to the Wizard. He was going to be interviewed by Madame Morrible before they lock him in the dungeon."


	13. Chapter 13

Dr. Drakken stared at the old hag for a few minutes as he thought it over. What made her qualified to work with _him_? He frowns slightly before answering, "I don't know. I mean, what qualifactions do you have to work with an evil genius? I mean, I don't let just anybody work for me."

Madame Morrible bristles a little when the blue man speak to her in that fashion. He is _obviously_ not from Oz to be speaking to her in this manner. She didn't believe that anyone could be this idiotic after all. Calming herself down, she chuckles softly, "The great and powerful Wizard of Oz is a wonderful man who holds immense power. As press secretary, it is _my_ job to make sure that his power is protected."

Drakken huffs out of exahsperation, wonderful...he is talking to _another_ sidekick. Really how many sidekicks must there be in this world? He really needs to speak to _someone_ close to his level. Sidekicks just won't cut it for what he needs done. "No thank you, I think I would rather talk to this 'Wizard' about getting rid of my little problem back home. Why don't you go and get him."

()

Elphaba and Glinda's eyes got wider and their jaws hung a little when that news registered. Shego turned to look over at them, "What does that mean exactly?" She began to worry about what kind of trouble he has gotten into now.

Elphaba looked over at Shego with pity and worry, "It means that he is in grave danger. We need to go to the Emerald City and see where he is exactly."

Glinda shakes her head as she steps forward, "No...I will go in there and find out. There is no need for you to risk getting caught right now."

Elphaba turned to Glinda, "You will be risking a lot Glinda. The Wizard might be an idiot, but Morrible isn't. If she suspects that you are working for me...it could be very dangerous." She didn't want to think about what might happen to her dear friend if that evil woman figured it out.

Glinda stands and looks at Elphaba, "I know, but it's the least I can do to help after all of the trouble I have already caused."

Shego steps towards Glinda, "Thank you, I appreciate the offer, but if it's too dangerous maybe we should think of something else." Honestly she would be willing to go rescue Drakken by herself with the right recon.

Elphaba looks from Glinda to Shego and back. "Shego, it's too dangerous for any one of us to try anything by ourselves."

Glinda nods her head, "She's right Shego. Why don't I return, they are expecting me back sometime tonight. Then I can come out into the city for a festival of sorts so that we can contact each other. She won't suspect a thing as long as I act clueless."

Chistrey nods his head, "There are many places near the castle where we can hide and listen to what is going on as well Miss Elphaba. It would be more dangerous for Miss Galinda if she does not return."

Elphaba sighs before nodding her head, "Fine, but I still don't like it."

Shego nods her head, "Great, so how are we getting there exactly?" She would never admit it out loud, but Shego was actually a little worried about Dr. D.


	14. Chapter 14

Madame Morrible frowns slightly when he brushes her off so easily like that. With a dangerous smile, she walks behind him and gently rests a hand on his shoulder. "The Wizard is very busy right now, besides anything you say in front of him will be heard by me as well. Why don't you just tell me about one way to trap the rebels here?"

Her voice is almost a purr as she speaks lowly to Dr. Drakken. There is a reason that she practically runs Oz through the Wizard. She is a mistress at manipulating the weak minded. She almost had control of Elphaba back at Shiz, but the Wizard just couldn't keep his mouth shut and had to brag about what they were going to use the monkeys for once they had their wings. The old fool caused this rebellion, now she had to clean up this mess using whatever means necessary. Perhaps if this blue man proved valuable she might just replace the old fool for someone easier to control.

Dr. Drakken really doesn't know how to react to this woman standing so close to him and speaking to him like this. It all seemed rather inappropriate, but her words did actually make some sense. When he listened to her soothing voice, Drakken began to relax into his chair. Sighing he waves his hand, "All right, I guess I could think up a master plan for you. Tell me a little about your rebel."

()

After some lengthy conversations, they had formulated a plan to scope out what was going on. Chistrey was going to sneak Elphaba and Shego into a little listening nook in the ceiling of the main audience chamber. Glinda would return and suggest that they make an announcement for a festival of some sort. Hopefully, Morrible might give away that something more important than a festival will be occurring.

Elphaba still didn't like this plan, but it seemed like the best way to find out any information without arousing too much suspicion from the old hag. Elphaba looked forward to the day that they finally exposed her as the evil witch she really is.

Chistrey looks out the window at the sun, "It is getting late, we should leave now Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba nods in agreement, "Alright then, let's go." Chistrey and the scout walk out of the cabin first followed by Shego. Elphaba pulls Glinda into a tight hug and whispers in her ear, "Be careful." Releasing Glinda, Elphaba summons her broom and hops on.

Glinda returned the sudden hug and nodded her head, "I will Elphie." She is the last one out of the cabin. As soon as she is outside, she looks over the group before activating her bubble and heading towards the Emerald city. She is to enter from the southern end to distract anyone from the rest of the groups entrance from the north.

With a soft grumble Shego climbs onto the broom behind Elphaba, "You really should think about putting some seats on this thing."

Elphaba chuckles softly, "I never thought of that before. Although my dress gives me a bit more cushioning than what you are wearing." She watches Glinda float off and nods to Chistrey, "Let's go."

With a nod Chistrey and Elphaba begin to fly quickly towards the Emerald City. They dart high into the sky above the clouds. Morrible doesn't have any spies that can wait up here; nothing loyal to that old hag can fly this high.

()

Madame Morrible has a confident smile on her face as she goes to sit in the 'Wizard's' chair. The blue man is currently in the laboratory concocting some machine that will trap that mischievous Elphaba. She could just feel victory in her grasp and couldn't wait to get that green tart out of her way.

()

Chistrey, Shego, and Elphaba got into the castle easily and undetected. They could see Glinda's bubble floating lazily up towards the castle and the crowd cheering in the street at her entrance. They made themselves comfortable in the rafters of the viewing room. Elphaba spotted Morrible looking awfully smug and glared at her. She wanted to wipe that smile off her evil face, but she needed to wait for the right moment.

()

Glinda waved at the cheering crowd as she re-entered the city. She landed on the top of the steps to the Wizards castle. Deactivating her bubble, she waves at the crowd one last time before entering the large castle.

She has a bright smile on her face as she walks into the viewing room. She spots Morrible and walks towards the awful woman. Curtseying to her, "Madame Morrible, I have some disturbing news."

Madame Morrible hears the perky blonde's entrance and stands from the chair slowly. She nods to Glinda, disturbing news? What on earth could _she_ have discovered that was disturbing. "By all means my dear, tell me what this disturbing news is?"

Sanding back upright Glinda looks genuinely horrified by the information she is about to tell Madame Morrible, "I fear that the citizens of Oz are overly disturbafied by the wicked works of the wicked witch! I spotted many fair Ozians wearing ghastly things! I think we need a festival to take their minds off of the wicked one. Otherwise I fear that many Ozians will forget how to dress fashionably."

Madame Morrible just shakes her head as she sighs softly. Of course Glinda would be worried about fashion in a time like this. She recalled that the young woman came to Shiz University with what seemed like hundreds of trunks filled with clothes and shoes. She places a comforting hand on Glinda's shoulder. "My dear Glinda, I think that you have made a good point. The citizens of Oz _do _need something to celebrate. In fact, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

She drops her voice down to a whisper, "The Wizard is planning a big surprise for the Wicked Witch right now. Soon, she will be captured and all of Oz will be able to celebrate the joyous occasion. "

Glinda smiled as her eyes widened, "That is wonderful news indeed! When will this joyous festival begin?" Glinda's stomach began to do flips as the meaning behind those words hit her. They were setting a trap for Elphie…this was not good at all.

Morrible chuckles as she shakes her head, "Why don't you go off and begin planning the festivities my dear. I will let you know in due time when the festival of the Wicked Witch's capture will begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Drakken took a step back from his latest masterpiece. This machine would definitely catch that rebel the nice old woman keeps talking about. He knows this because even the great Kim Possible wouldn't be able to get away from this machine. He was even able to follow evil genius rule number one with this machine. Oh if only Shego were here to see it, she might actually be proud to be his sidekick right now.

()

When they heard Morrible's little announcement to Glinda, Elphaba and Shego shared a look of curiosity and concern. Elphaba began to worry that the blue man, oh what was his name again? Right, Drakken, she worried that Morrible might use Drakken as bait to trap her. This could end badly for everyone if they weren't careful.

()

Glinda smile turned brighter as she curtseyed to Madame Morrible. "Oh that sounds delightful! So the theme for the festivation will be the wicked ones capture?!" She looked excited and relieved on the outside, but on the inside worry was quickly filling her with a sense of dread.

Madame Morrible chuckled at Glinda's enthusiasm; she may have taken for granted how much the green tart stealing the brainless blondes' fiancé might have affected their previous friendship. At least she doesn't have to worry about Glinda trying anything stupid to intentionally mess up their plans. Patting her on the shoulder, "All of Oz will be festivating her capture and death at the same time. Who knows, perhaps you can find a new fashion trend to start during the celebrations."

Glinda smiles, but her teeth grind in anger the gall of this woman to so flippantly talk about killing others. She truly was evil, "Perhaps I can, I will get started right away! If you need me I will be in my chambers." With a little extra pep in her walk, Glinda heads towards her chambers with a wide smile on her face.

Madame Morrible chuckles as she watches the perky blonde walk off. Once she is out of earshot, "Yes my dear Glinda spread the joy of your _dear friends'_ death."

The Wizard walks into the chamber and sees Madame Morrible apparently talking to herself. "Forgetting where you are my dear?"

With a slight start, she turns to look at the Wizard with a grin, "Oh, no your Wizardship. I was just informing Glinda about some festivities we need to start planning. She eagerly accepted all the responsibility."

He chuckles, "Are you sure she has the ability to perform the task _by herself_?"

They both laugh at his little joke; Madame Morrible places a hand on the Wizard's arm. "If there is one thing I know about Glinda the Good. It is that she knows how to plan and throw a celebration. I have no doubt that the poor thing can wrap what little mind she has around this simple task."

The Wizard nods his head, "Well then, as always I will trust these matters to you Madame Morrible. You have never let me down."

With a low curtsey, "Thank you your Wizardship." He bows slightly to her before walking off towards his chambers. Madame Morrible watches him leave with a smile on her face; she then makes her way towards the laboratory to check on the good doctors' progress with the trap.

()

Both Chistrey and Shego have to keep Elphaba up in the rafters when Madame Morrible and the Wizard talk about Glinda like that. She is absolutely enraged at how they treat her; she intends to make them pay for those words.

Shego is irritated by what they say; however, the reality that the wizard is both her AND Elphaba's father doesn't escape her. She whispers ever so softly into Elphaba's ear, "Remember, he IS our father."

Elphaba calms down a little but still glares daggers at the two speaking. She nods her head in agreement towards Shego. As the conversation continues, she notices something interesting. Madame Morrible doesn't tell the Wizard what the festival will be about. Also, he doesn't really seem that interested in what it could be. She began to wonder if he already knew what was going on, or was Madame Morrible running everything and he was completely clueless. Neither option bode well.

Once the room was clear, the three of them finally move. They make their way to Glinda's chambers; they needed to come up with a strategy.


	16. Chapter 16

When Madame Morrible walked into the laboratory, a truly evil smile crossed her face. This contraption was truly impressive. She walked around it, inspecting his work. She finally makes her way around to where Drakken is standing proudly. "Well done Doctor. I do believe this contraption will trap the pesky rebel. Can it be relocated outside, or must we lure her down here?" This seemed a bit too big to be very mobile.

Dr. Drakken looks thoroughly confused by the thought of taking it outside. After all, weren't traps meant to be set inside buildings? He shakes his head, "No it cannot move. She must come down here in order for this machine to work. It is only missing one thing, live bait. Do you know what you want to use?" If he was back in Middleton, he would use the buffoon to lure in that pesky redheaded cheerleader.

Madame Morrible thinks that over carefully, since they had already killed her sister she honestly didn't know what else would work as leverage over Elphaba. Perhaps Glinda might know another weakness of her old schoolmate. She waves a dismissive hand towards Drakken, "That is fine; we will determine something that she will not be able to resist."

Drakken smiles at her approval of his trap. "So you like it then?"

She nods her head, "Yes I do. Tell me one thing Doctor; will it kill her as well?"

Dr. Drakken pauses for a second…kill? "No…I only recall you wanting me to build a trap though."

Morrible chuckles as she rests a soothing hand on his shoulder, "It is alright Dr. Drakken. Trapping her IS all I requested of you. I was simply curious if you made that little addition during the building process."

He relaxed when she used that soothing voice again, "Oh, good. It will definitely trap her."

Morrible smiled at those words, "I am glad to hear that." She motions for one of the guards to come over. "Take this gentleman to the nicest bedchambers on the top level. He is to be given everything he requests. He is the Wizard's personal guest."

The guard salutes her, "Yes ma'am! Please follow me sir." He begins walking towards the stairs that lead to the upper floors. Dr. Drakken smiles as he follows the oddly dressed man. Finally he was getting treated like an evil genius should be treated. Perhaps this woman was more useful than a normal sidekick.

Once Dr. Drakken was gone, Madame Morrible went back over to his machine and added a little something of her own. It was a powerful spell that would kill the first person that touched it; she placed the spell on one of the bars of the cage that would close down around Elphaba. Eventually she would touch the bar and die, with a wicked grin Morrible made her way towards the stairs. She slowly climbed the stairs towards Glinda's chambers, she needed to figure out what to use as bait for Elphaba.

()

Glinda was pacing in her chambers nervously; she hoped that the other three hadn't been captured. This was foolish of them to try this without more information. Why did they even attempt this?

Before she could wear a hole in the floor from her pacing, the small trio slipped into her room through her open balcony door. Elphaba smiled when she saw how worried Glinda was, "I feel like you don't trust me to be careful Glinda. Remember, _I'm_ the one who's good at being sneaky."

Glinda immediately stopped her pacing when she heard Elphie's voice. Turning slowly a relieved smile crossed her face; she rolled her eyes at Elphie's statement. "Sure you are, you are oh so good at blending in after all."

Elphaba chuckled, "If I remember correctly _I _was the one who got us back into our room at Shiz before we got caught by the night patrolman."

Elphaba chuckles as she nods her head, "Okay fine, I'll let you take credit for _that _time." It was her own fault that they were out after lights out anyway. She had convinced Elphie to go out with her to prank Fiyero, they almost got caught. Fortunately Elphaba knew another way into their room so they avoided the pesky guard.

Shego usually appreciated a nice light mood; however, they really needed to make a plan of attack. "Not to be a downer, but we really need to figure out what we are going to do."

Elphaba and Glinda both looked at Shego. Elphaba nodded as she looked over at Glinda, "She's right. So, based on what we heard what do you suggest Shego?"

"Well, we don't know what she has done with Dr. D. However, based on what she was saying I would guess that she has him building some sort of machine. He loves to build traps, so that is probably what he is doing."

Elphaba listens carefully, "Ok, is it safe to assume that his trap will be dangerous?"

Shego scoffs lightly at that, "No, if anything it will be doomed to fail. The most dangerous thing about it is that it will probably blow this building to bits. Every 'trap' he has built has completely destroyed whatever it is housed in."

Glinda's face pales a little, "You mean to say that whatever he is building will probably destroy this building and anyone within it?"

When worded that way Shego sighs, "Yes it will. I guess it's never been that big a deal on our world because there are only four people anywhere near those buildings. We will need to think of a way to get everyone out of this castle before he engages his machine." Shego might consider herself as a 'bad guy' but killing innocent people was not one of her things.

Elphaba nodded in agreement, an idea to get all of the guards out hits her. However, she knows that no one here will like it. "I can get the guards out of the castle."

Glinda turns to Elphaba, "Elphie…no, that's far too dangerous."

Elphaba shakes her head, "No, I can show myself on the edge of the city and draw all of the guards towards me. Shego, you and Chistrey can stay here. Chistrey will have the best knowledge of where they would have enough room to build this machine. You can get Drakken out and destroy the machine. Glinda…I need you to make sure the Wizard is out of this building." She had many questions she needed to ask him. If he died, she would never know.

Shego listens to the plan and nods her head in agreement, "It's not a half bad plan. I think it could work, but we would need a rendezvous point."

Elphaba nods, "Use the cabin, it is the safest place for us to meet in all of Oz."

Glinda doesn't like this plan at all; there is much that could go wrong. However, she knows that when Elphie sets her mind on something nothing will stop her. In the brief moment of silence, the sound of heels clicking on the stone reaches their ears.

Glinda motions for them to leave and mouths the word 'Morrible'. Chistrey takes Shego up to the roof. Before Elphaba has a chance to get on her broom, Glinda pulls her into a brief hug. Elphaba returns it and gives a quick nod before flying off towards the roof to find Shego and Chistrey.

Glinda quickly shuts her balcony doors and acts as if she is struggling to think of a speech.


	17. Chapter 17

When Madame Morrible reached Glinda's door, she knocked lightly and waited to hear Glinda say she can enter.

When Glinda heard the knock, she waited half a second before going to open the door. She looks pleasantly surprised when she finds Madame Morrible at her door. She purposefully leaves the door wide open as she greets her guest, "Madame Morrible, what brings you to my room?"

Madame Morrible is thrilled at her quick response, the young thing must have been on her way back out. "I just wanted to see how the preparations for the festival are coming along my dear."

Glinda sighs overdramatically, "Well, I think I have the general festivities figured out. I believe that the festival should last for an entire week. Each day will be celebrated wearing a new fashion item. I'm thinking a new type of shoe for the first day." She opens the door wider and motions for Morrible to enter her room. "Why don't you have a seat Madame Morrible. I have quite a few things mostly planned already if you would like to hear them."

Madame Morrible smiles as she steps into the room and has a seat near the balcony. "I think that a new fashion trend for each day is a wonderful idea Glinda. However, I have just finished speaking with the Wizard. Even though the wicked witch is evil, he still wants some part of the festival to honor her memory. He feels that it is a shame that they cannot come to a mutual understanding and end this fight. Do you have any suggestions about how to add that in to the festival? I know that you were roommates with her at Shiz."

Glinda almost freezes when she hears those words. Everything about that question said it was a trap. If she wasn't careful, the evil old toad would figure out what was going on. She acts shocked at the question before finally responding, "Well, the Wizard truly is a great man. I doubt the wicked witch would give him the same honor if the roles were reversed."

She acts as if she is in deep thought before answering the question, "I would say, that the best way to honor the wicked witch…would be to acknowledge that old goat professor Dr. Dillamond as a caring goat who aided Shiz University while he taught there." She hoped that would work, she honestly had no idea what had happened to the poor old goat since he was forcibly removed during a class. That was the dreadful day that Elphaba began fighting back.

Morrible watches Glinda closely, she is curious as to how vengeful the blonde might be. She nods in agreement at Glinda's first statement. The answer Glinda gives is a bit surprising to Morrible. That makes logical sense now that she thinks about it. She recalls how attached Elphaba became to that nosey old goat. He _should_ still be alive in the dungeons. Perhaps he will work as sufficient bait, she smiles at Glinda. "I think that is a wonderful idea Glinda. I am sure his Wizardship would agree to that announcement."

Glinda breathes a small sigh of relief internally, it seems like the old witch bought her story. With a smile she nods her head, "Is there a specific day his Wizardship would like for me to put that into? Or can I choose?"

Morrible thinks about that for a few seconds, "Yes, he would like for you to work that in on the first day of the festival." That is how they are going to bring Elphaba in; by broadcasting the festival and that they will honor him on the first day. She will suspect something else and get lured into the trap, this could work out magnificently.

Glinda can see that Morrible is planning something out in her head and doesn't like whatever it is one bit. She nods her head excitedly, "Oh yes! I can definitely work that into the first day of festivating!" Her smile drops as she hangs her head a little, "Although…I am having some difficulty with the opening speech. I am just so confusified on what to say. Do you think I could ask his Wizardship for some help?"

Glinda's words snap Morrible back to the conversation. Her last question almost seems odd, but honestly she isn't too surprised to find that the silly blonde can't come up with a speech all on her own. She reaches out and pats Glinda on the shoulder, "I think that's a wonderful idea Glinda. However…the Wizard makes his best speeches when he doesn't know what the speech is for. He comes up with about five amazing speeches every day. He always writes them down and when an occasion or festival pops up, he usually has a speech that is perfect for it." That is an absolute lie, but the last thing Morrible wants is for the Wizard to start questioning her when she is this close to finally getting rid of Elphaba.

Glinda's eyes widen in awe as she listens to Morrible speak, she didn't believe this story for one second. However, she was glad that Morrible wasn't trying to stop her from speaking with the Wizard. "That is amazing! He truly is a great man. I think I will go speak with him now, once I have the opening speech I can finish planning the festival."

Madame Morrible nodded her head, "That is fine my dear. I look forward to hearing about the final plans of this festival."

Glinda nods her head as she stands slowly. She gives a brief curtsey to Madame Morrible before making her way towards the Wizards chambers. Hopefully she could convince him to leave before Elphie lured all of the guards out.

Morrible watched her leave and slowly stood to leave her room. She paused after closing Glinda's door. Perhaps she should listen in on what the airhead said to the Wizard. She really didn't believe that Glinda would tell him about the festival, but it would be safer for her to make sure that didn't happen. She begins to make her way towards the Wizard's chambers as well.

()

Elphaba had wished both Chistrey and Shego luck in their search for Drakken. She flew off into the woods and found one of her scout monkeys. He was sent to get the rest of his cousins. The only way she could draw _every_ guard out of the castle was to give them a lot of targets to worry about. She would wait for Chistrey's signal from the castle before making her scene. He was to send a signal when they found Drakken. She truly hoped that they would find him quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

Shego and Chistrey immediately begin their search for Dr. D in the dungeons. It is easy enough to avoid all of the guards down here. They don't find him in any of the cells. On their way back up towards the main floor of the building they find a large room that looks like a laboratory of sorts. Shego immediately recognizes Dr. D's handiwork in the massive machine that takes up most of the room.

She motions to Chistrey, "Well, this is the 'trap' that they mentioned. Do you know how to get back down to this room?"

Chistrey nods his head, "Yes, I know this room very well. There is a short cut over here to get up to the sleeping chambers. Perhaps he is being kept in one of those."

Shego nods her head that did actually make sense. Dr. D was super whiney if he wasn't treated like he was the most important person of all time. "That is a good point. Lead the way."

Chistrey nods as he leads Shego up to the top level sleeping chambers.

()

Once Glinda reaches the Wizards door, she knocks softly. After a few seconds, she hears nothing so she knocks again a little harder. From the other side of the door the Wizard calls out, "Come in."

Glinda looks around her cautiously before opening the door and stepping into his room. She shuts the door quickly behind her.

Once the door is shut, Madame Morrible steps out of the shadows of the hallway. That was an unusual thing for Glinda to do. What in Oz could she be nervous about? Frowning, she quietly makes her way up to the door and places her ear against the wood. She wants to hear every word these two say.

()

The Wizard is surprised to find Glinda the Good entering his chambers, but smiles warmly at her regardless. "Ah Glinda! What brings you here?"

Glinda nervously wrings her hands together as she thinks about what she is going to say. There is so much he needs to know, but how to get him to believe her. "Your Wizardship, there is something dreadfully important that I need to tell you. Please have a seat."

The Wizard is thoroughly confused by Glinda right now, but nods as he takes a seat. "Alright then, what is it you need to tell me?"

Glinda takes a deep breath before kneeling down next to him and putting her hands on his. "I have discovered a secret about Elphaba, and it involves you. I know that this will be hard for you to hear, but…you are her father. I know it sounds impossible, but it's true. Her mother had an empty bottle that looks exactly like the one you carry your elixir around in."

The Wizard's eyes go wide in shock at Glinda's words. He doesn't say anything, he can't say anything. He just can't believe what he just heard. After a few minutes to fully process the information he finally forms a few words, "Are you sure?"

Glinda nods her head, "Yes, she suspected that you and her were connected for quite some time. Now she has the proof that she needed to confirm her suspicions."

The Wizard had always wanted to be a father, but now…he feels horrible for the way he has treated Elphaba. He had always truly admired her spirit, but somehow he had developed a desire to either control her or dispose of her. What kind of man is he that would want to hurt his own daughter? As all of these conflicting emotions wash over him, one question comes to mind. Looking at Glinda, "Is she safe?"

Glinda almost breathes a sigh of relief when she hears that question, "Well, yes and no. She was perfectly safe a day ago, but something has come up which could be very dangerous to Oz. There are two strangers from another world here. Madame Morrible has one locked up and the other is with Elphie. We think that the one here has built something very dangerous under the influence of Madame Morrible. Elphie intends to come out of hiding and draw all of the guards and the entire army out of the castle." Her voice almost cracks when she mentions Elphie's plan to draw everyone out of the castle.

The Wizard sees how worried she is and gently squeezes her hands, "I'm sure that she will escape capture. I've seen her fly; she is far too fast to be captured."

Glinda smiles gently at the Wizard; perhaps he isn't such a bad man after all. She nods her head with confidence, "Whenever she shows up, I need you to promise me that you will make sure that every person in this castle is out. That will include anyone locked up in the prison. We have been told that this contraption could destroy the entire castle if something goes wrong."

His eyes widen when he hears that, "Really? Are the citizens of Emerald City even safe?"

Glinda shakes her head, "We do not know for sure, but if you think evacuating the entire city would be safest then I will leave it in your capable hands."

He nods, "I will begin releasing the prisoners immediately." Glinda nods as she gets up and makes her way to the door. The Wizard calls out after her, "Oh Glinda…thank you for telling me."

She nods, "You are welcome sir."

()

Madame Morrible cannot believe what she is hearing through the door. She has _vastly_ underestimated Glinda. A mistake she doesn't intend to make again. As the conversation continues and evil smirk crosses her face, it would seem that she has found the perfect bait to bring Elphaba in. If Glinda is locked within the trap, then Elphaba and her associates will not be able to destroy the machine.

Madame Morrible silently moves away from the door and down the hallway. She waits until she hears the large door open and shut before she begins to loudly walk down the hallway towards Glinda.

With a wide smile she spots Glinda, "Ah, Glinda my dear! I want to show you something special for the festival."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews so far, I really appreciate every one of them. Now hang on tight, these next few chapters are going to be action packed.

Chistrey and Shego find the last set of chambers on the top floor of the castle. So far they hadn't found Dr. D. Shego really hoped that he was in this room; otherwise he might not be in this whole stinking castle. They open the door and peek into the room, Shego sighs in relief when she sees him wandering around his room.

Opening the door, she shakes her head as she sees her boss. "Decided to take a little stroll around the castle Dr. D?"

()

Drakken is pacing around his room, he feels like something is missing here but has no idea what it might be. Perhaps he should speak with that nice lady about it. As he is turning away from the balcony his door opens and he sees Shego standing there.

With a brief nod he acknowledges her entrance, "No, I was leaning out the window and happened to lean a little too far. It is about time you showed up Shego. I have finally made contact with the person in charge around here. I am helping them get rid of their nuisance in exchange for them helping me get rid of that annoying Kim Possible."

Shego tilts her head as she looks at Dr. D. "Really? Who did you talk to exactly?" Both her and Chistrey walk into the room and shut the door behind them. Chistrey moves to the balcony to send the signal to Elphaba that they found the doctor.

Dr. Drakken ignores what the monkey man is doing as he focuses on Shego. "I spoke with the older woman, who spoke with the Wizard. She has been very helpful since I arrived here."

Shego crosses her arms as she looks at Dr. D, this sounded like a very shady deal. _They_ should be the ones trying to make deals like that, not the other way around. "Dr. D, does this _woman_ have a name? How do you know that she isn't lying to you?"

Dr. Drakken rolls his eyes, "Shego, Shego, Shego, it doesn't matter if she is lying to me. I am simply helping them out a little so that we can get back to Middleton. Besides, this Morrible woman has treated me with the proper amount of respect I deserve as an evil genius."

Shego shakes her head slowly as she puts her head in her hand, from what she has heard this Morrible woman is the _worst _person in this world for him to have talked to. Chistrey is standing near the balcony when he finally speaks. "Be careful. Madame Morrible is well known for using people to get what she wants. She does not care who or what might get hurt along the way."

()

The Wizard is sitting in his room, writing out a release for all of the prisoners locked away in the dungeons. He pauses in his work and holds one of his green elixir bottles in his hands. So he did have a child, a very strong willed daughter.

After wondering for years if any of those one-night flings had ever resulted in a child, now he knows the truth. He still doesn't know if he should be excited or upset at this news.

Regardless of his emotions, right now he needed to make sure that no innocent lives got hurt. He was tired of being in charge here; it was time for a change.

()

Glinda was honestly nervous about going with Morrible, but at least the old toad hadn't over heard any of her conversation with the Wizard. That would have been absolutely devestrating if she had.

"What is it you would like to show me Madame Morrible?"

Morrible was leading Glinda down to the laboratory that contained the trap. "Oh, I was going to show you a special surprise that the Wizard has come up with."

Something about that didn't sound good to Glinda, but she but on a bright smile and clapped her hands together excitedly. "That sounds delightful! I can't wait to see it!" She noticed that they were going to the lower levels of the castle.

Morrible smiled as she continued to lead Glinda through the castle. She was both annoyed and impressed at this act of Glinda's. It was quite well done in all honesty. However, she looked forward to that moment when the little tart realized that she no longer had the upper hand.

After a few minutes, Madame Morrible held her arm out as she pointed out the large machine. "This is the trap that the Wizard has built to capture the Wicked Witch of the West. Isn't it magnificent?" Her voice was filled with pride as she watched Glinda's reaction.

Glinda's jaw dropped as well as her stomach when she saw the formidable machine that filled half of the room. It looked both impressive and dangerous. She gulped softly as she finally was able to speak. "I-it is magnificent. How does it work?" This is not good.

Madame Morrible smiles as she leads Glinda to the floor of the room and the center of the machine. "Well my dear it is quite simple actually. The Wizard will simply lure the wicked witch down here." She places Glinda directly under the machine right on top of the large red 'x' in the middle of the floor.

"He will place something she wants right where you are standing and…she will be trapped by the cage you see hanging above you." She currently has her hands on Glinda's shoulders.

Glinda was doing her best to not tremble as Madame Morrible told her how the trap worked. That sinking feeling in her stomach didn't stop, it truly was unnerving to be standing here with Morrible behind her like this. "His Wizardship has outdone himself I believe. Do you know what he will use to get her down here?" She began to worry that they were going to use Dr. Dillamond.

Madam Morrible chuckled softly as she gently squeezed Glinda's shoulders. "Oh my dear, the Wizard has put a powerful killing curse on _one_ of the bars of the cage. Just a single touch will kill anyone who touches it. As for the bait…" She leans in and whispers into Glinda's ear. "it's you."

In a flash, Madame Morrible takes enough steps back to be clear of the cage as it comes down and traps Glinda within it. Glinda jumps when she finds herself within the cage, her eyes go wide as she turns to find Madame Morrible. She almost reaches out to touch the bars but stops as she remembers the curse.

Both women hear a commotion above them as the guards begin assembling in the main viewing chamber above them. Shouts of 'The Wicked Witch' can be heard. Madame Morrible smiles evilly as she looks at Glinda, "It sounds like your dear friend, Elphie I believe you call her, has begun her 'distraction'. Perhaps she will change her mind on this course of action when she knows that _you_ are still in the castle."

Glinda's heart stops for a few seconds when she hears those words cross the awful woman's lips. She must have heard that conversation after all…she stands tall and looks the old toad right in the face. "She will defeat you and this machine."

Trapping Glinda here was oddly not quite as satisfying as she thought it would be, with a curt nod she starts walking back towards the stairs that lead to the viewing chamber. "I doubt that my dear. Remember, don't touch the bars one of them is deadly." Once she reaches the archway she turns to look at the trapped and helpless Glinda, "Oh and one more thing my dear, don't tell your green friend the secret about the bars." She casts a silencing spell on Glinda so that she will not be able to speak as long as she is inside that cage and then walks out to inform Elphaba that Glinda is…detained.

Glinda collapsed onto the floor in the center of the cage one that horrible woman was gone. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as the weight of failure crashes down around her.


	20. Chapter 20

All of the flying monkeys were waiting in the trees with Elphaba on the edge of the forest to the north of the Emerald City. While they have been waiting for Chistrey's signal, Elphaba began to doubt that this plan would work. As the minutes pass, the monkeys became restless and Elphaba began to suspect that they had been captured.

Finally, they see Chistrey's signal and Elphaba breathes a sigh of relief. Looking over her shoulder she turns to address her army. "Friends, that is the signal we have been waiting for. Remember, this is merely a distraction to save innocent lives. It will be very dangerous for all of us, if any of you does not wish to be here then I understand."

The small scout that had told Chistrey about Dr. Drakkens'escape steps forward and takes Elphaba's hand. "It is our honor to stand with you Miss Elphaba. We understand the risk and are prepared to do whatever is necessary to keep you safe. You have risked your life to save ours; it is time for us to repay that debt."

Elphaba smiles as she summons her broom to her hand and quickly mounts it. "It's time for me to make my grand entrance." It truly warmed her heart to see these brave monkeys choosing to stand with her for this dangerous task. She hoped that Glinda would be able to convince the Wizard to come out of the castle.

()

Dr. Drakken and Shego are both a little stunned by Chistrey's statement. Honestly Shego hadn't really heard the creature say more than perhaps a dozen words. Now she understood why Elphaba had chosen him as her second in command.

Dr. Drakken rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest. "_I _don't let people use me you silly monkey. _I _am the one who uses others to get what I want."

Shego scoffs as she turns to look at Dr. D. "Oh really? Name _one _time that you used somebody and it _actually _worked." Unless he had one success before she came to Middleton he shouldn't have an answer. Although, she highly doubted that he would have ever come close to succeeding without her around.

Dr. Drakken laughs at Shego's simple question. "Oh Shego, there have been so many times it would take a long time for me to name _just_one. " Honestly he was having a difficult time thinking of one where he was the only one in charge. A smile spreads across his face as he finally remembers a plan that got the closest to working. "But since you insist…remember the time I became the president of Bueno Nacho?"

Shego puts her hand in her head as she shakes it slowly, "That plan failed Dr. D. Although, you weren't being used by anyone else that time, so you get credit for being half right."

Dr. Drakken shakes his head, "Well that is as close as we ever got, so that counts as full credit Shego."

Chistrey is completely confused by their strange interaction, but something about it seemed a little familiar. As their odd conversation continues, he sees something quite odd. They appear to be treating each other in a similar manner as Miss Elphaba and Miss Glinda do, but they aren't quite as nice to each other. He begins to wonder if this is just a thing humans do when they are determining if the other will make a suitable mate. It is all very odd.

()

Elphaba flies throughout the streets cackling loudly, hoping to scare all of the citizens out of the city. Her army of flying monkeys have swarmed behind her. The citizens of the city are screaming and running through the streets, a few of her secret supporters are yelling for everyone to flee the city. She sees a majority of the citizens running out of the city in waves.

Thank Oz they are leaving, no matter how bad they have treated her she still doesn't want any of them to die unnecessarily. Elphaba and her army have been flying around the city for an hour now; the streets seem to be abandoned. I t seems like every citizen has fled for their life, but where were all of the troops from inside the castle?

The army has reformed into a triangle behind Elphaba as they fly towards the Wizards castle. Something didn't feel right about this, Elphaba sensed that something terrible was about to happen.

()

Dr. Drakken hears screaming from outside and heads towards his balcony to investigate. Chistrey stops him and looks at Shego. "Miss Shego, Miss Elphaba has started the distraction. We need to make sure we are in position when we hear her signal."

Dr. Drakken turns to look at Shego in surprise, "You are _working_ with that rude woman? Why?" A part of him feels a little betrayed that his sidekick is working for someone else. That is an odd feeling he has never had before.

Shego is a little taken back by his accusation, "Just because she wanted you to wait for your turn to speak doesn't make her rude Dr. D. That makes her a normal person who has more important things to talk about than what some complete stranger wants to tell them regardless of if they want to listen or not." Honestly, he acted like a five year old whenever he was brushed to the side or asked to wait his turn. It was absolutely infuriating at times.

Dr. Drakken is stunned by her words. Shego had never talked to him like that before. Sarcasm and haughty comments yes, but this was something different. He honestly didn't know what to feel after that little outburst. For once he is speechless; he turns to walk over to the chair and sits down in it slowly.

()

Elphaba and her army approach the castle and find Madame Morrible standing on the speech balcony with all of the Ozian guard standing at the ready in the entrance of the castle. This doesn't look good; Elphaba clears her throat and projects her voice so that she can be heard by Morrible and anyone within the castle.

"Madame Morrible, I did not expect to see you here."

Madame Morrible chuckles softly as she also projects her voice so that everyone within five miles can hear her. "Sorry to disappoint my dear. However, I suggest you end this attack on the Emerald City immediately. Also, that you surrender yourself to me and dismiss your army."

That sense of foreboding continues to build within Elphaba. "Since there is no one left other than the castle I have no problem with stopping the attack on the _city_. This is more of a battle between the two of us. I will dismiss my army if you will send all of the Ozian guard out of the city with them."

Madame Morrible thinks over her request, "Guards…set up a secure perimeter along the road to enter the Emerald City. If anything devestrating occurs within the city…kill every animal in sight."

The guards salute her as they quickly march out of the city. Elphaba grits her teeth when she hears that command, but nods for the monkeys to leave. They hesitate for a second before flying off to the north, spreading the word for all animals to take shelter and avoid the Ozian guards.

Once they are gone Madame Morrible smiles sweetly at Elphaba, but still projects her voice she wants Glinda to hear this. "I will only ask you to surrender to me nicely one more time."

Elphaba's eyes harden, "You know I won't surrender to you." She is honestly surprised that Morrible agreed to send the guards away. Although, destroying the machine will have to wait until Glinda has control of the guards again.

Madame Morrible laughs coldly at the bold statement, "Oh, I forgot to mention a little detail that just might change your mind. I hope you don't destroy the machine within this castle, I'm sure it would kill the one person who is standing beneath it. I believe she thought it was a mirror for her to check her reflection in. The vain creature can't go a day without making sure every golden strand of hair is perfectly in place."

Elphaba's heart stops beating for a second as her eyes widen. She whispers one word, "Glinda."


	21. Chapter 21

Shego is about to try talking to Dr. D now that he has been pouting for a few minutes when she hears Elphaba speaking. All three of them listen carefully to the conversation between the two women. At the end of the conversation, Shego turns to look at Chistrey…this is not good.

Chistrey's eyes are filled with concern, "Miss Elphaba will surrender to her. We are their only hope for getting out."

Shego nods her head before turning to look at Dr. D, "I'm going to help them, there is no way for us to get back home if they are hurt." Not to mention the fact that one of them is her sister.

Dr. Drakken is honestly shocked that Shego is volunteering to help. Raising an eyebrow, "Why do you want to help them Shego? We are _evil_ remember? If anything we should help her defeat the rebel."

Shego's eyes harden and her hands begin to glow when she hears that. "You don't know anything about her, how do you know that she is even dangerous? Oh yeah, you don't know because all you ever worry about is getting what _you_ want and you don't want to listen to anyone else. Well, I hate to break it to you Dr. D, but this Morrible you are working with is just using you because she can't take Elphaba out by herself. Based on conversations I've overheard her having…she is taking credit for building your trap all to herself. She is _using_ you to get what she wants."

Once she finally pauses to take a breath, she is still angry with him. She turns to look at Chistrey, "I'm going down to the lab to help save them."

Chistrey nods, "I will follow behind you, but first I will send a signal for a few of my kin to come back and cause a distraction." Shego nods before moving to the door, she doesn't turn around to look back as she walks out of the door.

Chistrey signals for a small group of his cousins to stealthily return. If they needed to make a fast escape, flying was always the easiest way. When he returned to the room he noticed that Miss Shego had left and the doctor had a look of shock on his face. Apparently she had never spoken her mind like this before to him. Walking over he clears his throat, "If you decide to not choose a side in this matter…I recommend that you leave the castle. We intend to trigger your machine so that it will destroy itself."

He slowly begins to walk away when Dr. Drakken is finally able to speak, "I just don't understand why she cares about your master so much."

Chistrey turns to look at the Doctor, could he really not tell? As soon as Chistrey saw Miss Shego, he saw similarities with Miss Elphaba. "They are sisters, the Wizard is their father." With a nod, Chistrey slips out the door and follows after Miss Shego.

()

Elphaba slowly begins to fly towards the awful woman. She pauses just short of the balcony. "I want to see that she is ok before I surrender to you." Elphaba knew that their situation looked very bad, but she wouldn't make it worse by agreeing too quickly.

Madame Morrible smiles sweetly at Elphaba, "Of course my dear. I would _never_ hurt a hair on her precious head."

That smile absolutely sickened Elphaba, when she was over the balcony she landed and nodded towards Madame Morrible. "Show me where she is."

Madame Morrible nodded as she motioned for Elphaba to follow her. She honestly didn't care if Elphaba decided to put up a fight or not. All she needed was for Elphaba to rush to the cage and touch the bar that had the curse on it.

()

Chistrey catches up with Shego about halfway towards the lab. They get down to the lab and clarify that there are no guards around anywhere. They see Glinda locked within the cage at the center of the room.

Shego looks around the floor carefully to make sure that there aren't any pressure points to worry about as they slowly make their way towards Glinda. Shego is looking over the bars carefully to make sure that Drakken or Morrible didn't add something dangerous to the bars.

()

Glinda hears the conversation between Morrible and Elphaba, she hopes that Elphie won't surrender. However, a part of her knows that Elphie would surrender if Morrible threatened to kill enough people.

She tries to stop her tears so that when Morrible returned, she could be strong and brave. Right when she gets her face clear, she hears a noise from nearby. A look of relief crosses her face when she sees Shego and Chistrey. She attempts to speak and warn them about the trap, but finds that her voice isn't working.

A look of panic crosses her face when she realizes this, she needs to communicate with them somehow. Oh what was that spell to speak to another through the mind?

Shego is about to touch the bars to test their strength when she hears a voice in her head yelling, _No!_ She froze where she was and looked at the blonde woman on the other side of the bars. Glinda's hands were up but well back from the bars and she had a look on her face that said stop.

Taking a half step back from the bars, Shego looks at Glinda carefully. "Was that you?" Glinda nods her head slowly, Shego takes a breath, "Alright, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Morrible has something to do with you not being able to speak."

Glinda nods again before sending a quick message to Shego, _One of the bars has a killing curse on it._ Shego's eyes widen a little at that as she takes another half step back from the bars. She looks them over carefully and tries to find the deadly one. "Do you know which one it is?"

Glinda shakes her head 'no'. Shego looks over the bars and gets an idea, "So if I directly touch one of these bars it will kill me?" Glinda nods her head slowly. "Well then, I guess I will have to find away around it."


	22. Chapter 22

Dr. Drakken is still sitting up in his room, thinking about everything Shego said. Perhaps she was right in some ways. Now that he thinks about it, would he really kill Kim Possible? None of his plans ever really worked as well as this one seems to be, he has never really had to actually ask that question of himself.

Yes, she is an absolute pain to have to fight. She always _ruins_ his lairs, and she has a high tendency of putting him in prison. Now that he really thinks about it though, wouldn't life be boring if she were actually dead? Sure, he would finally win and get everything he wanted. What else would he do with his time though?

Perhaps…having a 'good guy' is necessary.

()

Morrible finally leads Elphaba into the laboratory. She is a little irritated to find Glinda standing in the cage and looking defiant. This little show of braverism is completely unnecessary and annoying.

Elphaba's eyes fill with concern when she sees Glinda trapped in a cage. She wants to rush to the bars and hug her friend, but knowing that the machine can be set off easily keeps her where she is. She speaks just loud enough so that Glinda can hear her from across the room, "I'm so sorry Glinda."

Glinda's mask of braverism almost falters when she sees the defeated look in Elphie's eyes. She has never seen that look in Elphie's eyes before it breaks her heart to see it now. Opening her mouth, Glinda attempts to speak but no words come out.

Elphaba's eyes flash when she sees that Morrible has Glinda under a silencing spell. Turning, her eyes are filled with anger, "Remove the spell. I will not surrender until you release her from that spell AND I have your word that she will be allowed to get out of this building alive and free."

Morrible is partially disappointed when Elphaba doesn't rush to Glinda's side. However, Elphaba is a very bright woman and wouldn't rush in too quickly without making sure it was safe. Giving Elphaba a wide smile, Morrible spreads her arms in an inviting gesture. "My dear, dear Elphaba. Of _course_ I can guarantee Glinda's safety and freedom. She _is_ Glinda the Good after all. I do believe Oz couldn't function without her Goodness."

The smile tightens a little before she speaks again, "As for the silencing spell…unfortunately, she put the spell on herself. I can _try_ to release her from it. However, it would be easier if you were standing closer to her. I am assuming you would like to have a few…final words with her?"

Elphaba didn't believe a word that crossed the old toads lips. She knew that IF Morrible actually kept her word and Glinda got out of this building alive…that she would now be the hunted one. At least she will have a chance to live; it will be easier for her to stay hidden.

If they were still in school, Elphaba would easily believe that Glinda accidentally had a spell rebound back onto herself. However, Glinda is far better at using magic now and wouldn't make a mistake like that. She looks over the floor and walls to see if there were any triggers that Morrible was trying to guide her into.

No matter how bad she wanted to talk to Glinda right now…she didn't want to fall into one of Morrible's tricks and make a very bad situation worse. She just hoped that if Morrible got her, she would let everyone else go. She doesn't see any traps and doesn't sense anything dangerous around her, other than the massive machine. "Alright then, how close do I have to get?"

Morrible's smile turned almost evil when Elphaba agreed to move closer, "Right up next to the cage my dear. The closer you are the easier it will be for me."

Elphaba nodded as she began to slowly approach the cage. She watched Glinda carefully as she walked towards her. She mouthed the word 'trap' as she stepped forward. Hoping that Glinda would let her know if she had missed anything when she looked around the room.

Glinda saw an opportunity and took a step forward as if she was going to touch the bars, but hesitated and took a half step back from them. Elphaba began to look them over carefully, whatever it was must be Morrible's doing. Elphaba couldn't see anything that looked dangerous; Drakken didn't seem like the type of person with the capability to put up invisible traps.

()

Dr. Drakken had decided to help Shego. He was trying to get back down to the lab, but had managed to get himself lost in the castle. Since everyone had evacuated the building there was no one left to ask directions for.

Frustrated, he sits down on what looks like a stone bench. The bench begins to shift beneath him and he finds himself falling backwards into a small crawlspace. Once he clears his head, he hears voices speaking to each other below him. Crawling along the stone passage, it is very small in here, ew what was that crawly squishy thing he just felt under his hand? If this is what all good guys do every time, then they are idiots for staying in this profession. This is just disgusting.

Finally, he finds the end of the crawlspace. Peeking out, he finds that he is near the ceiling of the laboratory. He can see the old Morrible woman and the other green woman on one side. He sees Shego and the monkey man hiding behind some supplies, but where is that blonde woman Morrible mentioned?

Continuing to look around, Drakken spots something unusual above his machine. That was not part of his original plan; he can safely get to it and inspect it from here.


	23. Chapter 23

Morrible was irritated when Elphaba didn't touch the bars. Did that annoying blonde tart warn her somehow? Fortunately, Elphaba is right in front of that deadly bar. If they continue to stall, then she will force Elphaba against that bar if necessary.

Elphaba whispers so that only Glinda can hear her, "When she releases you from this silence, let me talk first." Glinda nods her head in agreement. Elphaba turns to look at Morrible. "This is as close as I can get, release her from the spell."

Morrible sighs as she waves her hand to remove the spell from Glinda. She is prepared to recast it if Glinda tries to warn Elphaba about the curse.

Elphaba turns back to Glinda with a soft smile. "Is that better?"

Glinda nods, "Yes, thank you Elphie. It was absolutely torture to not be able to talk." She knows that they are in a dire situation, but a little levity is really needed right now.

Elphaba chuckles when she hears that, even when they are facing probable death, she is still completely herself and telling jokes. "Well, I'm glad that you have your voice back." She pauses a beat before asking what is really on her mind, "Did she hurt you?"

Glinda shakes her head, "No she hasn't hurt me, but I feel stupid for getting caught in here like this. I'm so sorry I ruined your plan Elphie." She works up a single tear before continuing, "This is almost as bad as finding your sister. I still wish that she was with us today."

Elphaba was a bit confused about the mention of Nessa, but then she saw Glinda's eyes shift to the side. Shego…she must have decided to stay and help. Perhaps there was a little hope for them to get out of this alive. She clears her throat before answering Glinda, "I miss Nessa too Glinda, I could really use her help right now."

Elphaba mouthed the word 'Shego', Glinda nodded her head once. Elphaba turned to look at Morrible again, "You have kept your word. I surrender to you, release Glinda from this cage…please."

Morrible watches the exchange carefully. She doesn't sense that Glinda is trying to tell her anything through a code or something. Why won't she touch the bars? This is really becoming quite annoying. A solution presents itself in her mind. With a wave of her hand, Morrible 'unlocks' the cage. "It is unlocked, you can open the cage and release your dear friend Elphaba."

Glinda's eyes go wide when she hears that, oh she hoped that Shego and Chistrey would pop this cage before Elphie touches it.

()

Dr. Drakken has safely gotten to the odd box on top of his machine. When he opens it, he is surprised to find an old man tied up inside it. This isn't where the person is supposed to get trapped in his machine.

Sighing he reaches in to untie the man. Once he takes the gag off of his mouth, Drakken whispers, "My name is Dr. Drakken. There is a small hole up there where we can get out of here."

The old man nods his head and whispers back, "Thank you, but we need to help them. I can't let them get hurt."

Dr. Drakken doesn't know what to say to that. He wonders why this man wants to help, but shrugs as he helps the man out of the box. "Alright then." He thinks bout this for a few minutes. Normally he takes weeks planning anything, but perhaps he can come up with something really quick.

There is a way back down to the ground from where they are right now. However, a distraction would be a great plan. Once the old man is clear of the box he pushes it over the edge. Hopefully that won't hit anybody.

()

Shego and Chistrey are watching the interactions carefully. Shego was prepared to rush in if Elphaba looked like she would touch the bars. Fortunately, she is very wary. As the conversations continue, Shego begins to creep forward a little so that she is closer in case she needs to stop Elphaba.

Chistrey's sensitive ears hear a whispered conversation from somewhere else. Looking around he spots Dr. Drakken wandering around the top of the machine. He nudges Shego and points up.

Shego's jaw drops when she sees Dr. Drakken walking around the top of the machine. She hopes he doesn't fall off of the machine. Wait…what on Earth is he doing up there anyway?

After a few minutes she sees an old man step out of the box. Then she sees Dr. Drakken doing what he does best…something stupid. She sees the box falling straight towards the cage Glinda is trapped in.

()

Morrible is grinning from ear to ear when Elphaba begins to reach towards the cage. Hopefully she would touch that bar before Glinda could warn her. Suddenly, she sees a box falling towards the cage. Her eyes go wide when she recognizes it as the box that she had put the Wizard into, just in case Glinda had managed to get out of the cage.

This was not what she had in mind for a backup plan. Before she could do anything about it, the box crashes against the cage causing it to fall open. Glinda quickly gets out and grabs Elphaba as she moves away from the box. Once they are both clear of the metal and wood, Glinda doesn't let go of Elphaba as she quickly pulls her to where Shego and Chistrey are hiding.

Madame Morrible becomes enraged when Glinda pulls Elphaba with her and hides behind some crates. She looks carefully at the splinters of wood and sees that something is missing…the Wizards body. He must have gotten out somehow and pushed the crate to distract her.

"Now, now, don't forget that you have already surrendered my dear. Stop this childish game and return. I have never known you to go back on your word Elphaba."

()

Elphaba breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Chistrey and Shego. Looking at Shego she whispers, "Drakken?"

Shego sighs and points towards Dr. D and the old man as they continue to climb down the back of the machine. Elphaba and Glinda turn to see…the Wizard and Drakken moving along the back of the machine. How did the Wizard get there? Turning back to Shego, "Where did they come from?"

Shego shrugs, Chistrey points at the crate, "Mr. Drakken pulled the Wizard out of the box. Then he pushed it off of the top of the machine before sneaking down the back."

Elphaba's eyes harden a little when she hears that, she looks at Shego and places her hand on Shego's arm. "That is our father. Morrible intended to use him as well as Glinda to manipulate me."

Shego's anger flares and her hands begin to glow. Glinda reaches out to both green women. "Don't attack her…yet. Wait for a better opportunity."

Elphaba and Shego both look at Glinda before nodding in agreement. Elphaba looks at Chistrey, "Chistrey, go to Drakken and the Wizard. Keep them out of sight and let us handle Morrible. When you get the signal, I want you to get them out of here using whatever you need to."

Chistrey bows as he moves to intercept the two men. Elphaba and Shego look at each other and nod, Shego begins to move around the room to sneak in behind Morrible. Elphaba prepares to step back out and face Morrible head on. Glinda grabs her hand and pulls her in close. Before she loses her nerve, Glinda pulls back just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. She slowly pulls away and whispers, "Be careful."

Elphaba is stunned by the kiss, but doesn't pull away until Glinda does. With a soft smile, she gently brushes some hair out of Glinda's face. "I promise." She places a gentle kiss on Glinda's forehead before stepping out to face Morrible.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I know this chapter is long, but I didn't want to end the chapter before the fight was over. Enjoy! Thank you again everyone for the reviews.

Morrible is about to start attacking those crates the two women disappeared behind, but Elphaba stepped out before she cast anything. With a dry chuckle she looks over Elphaba, "Saying your final goodbye's in private Elphaba?"

Elphaba's eyes are hardened as she glares at the old toad, "That is none of your business Morrible." A smirk begins to cross her face, "Due to a recent series of events I have changed my mind. I will NOT surrender to you. "

Morrible's face contorts into a scowl as those defiant words reach her ears. "How DARE you defy me like this you ungrateful, selfish creature!"

Elphaba's hands twitch when she hears those terms. She _hates_ being called names like that. "How dare I? How dare YOU! You have been _using_ the Wizard to elevate yourself in this world. Now that you are finally in the position of power that you have always desired…you intend to kill everyone that you have used to get here because they are no longer of any use to you. You are cruel, cold, and OLD. You deserve to be _punished_ for all of your crimes against Oz."

Morrible's eyes get wide as Elphaba continues to talk. She had always known that Elphaba was very smart and dangerous to her plans. Now she has the proof that she was absolutely right about the green skinned woman. Calling her old was completely unnecessary to say however. "Who in all of Oz would DARE to stand up to me and carry out this punishment you speak of? I do believe that no one in Oz would believe YOU over ME."

An evil smirk crosses Elphaba's face, "I DO still have allies in Oz. Some of whom are very _eager_ to make you pay for what you have done."

Morrible scoffs at Elphaba's idle threat, "Like whom? Your blonde friend? She doesn't have the capability to say the simplest of spells properly."

That smirk doesn't leave Elphaba's face, "Glinda can do far more damage to you than you give her credit for. However, she is not the ally I am referring to."

Shego moves in and speaks, "She's referring to me." Before Morrible can say anything else, Shego lands a hard kick to the back of Morrible's head. Morrible falls down the stairs and rolls a few feet away from the bottom of the steps. When she looks up she sees…two Elphaba's?

Elphaba grins as she looks at Shego. "My _sister_ doesn't care for how you have treated either myself or her employer here in Oz. Perhaps you know of a Dr. Drakken? I believe he built this machine for you."

Morrible's eyes go wide when she hears Elphaba speak. Sister!? How in Oz can she have another sister? Morrible shakes her head to both clear it and because she is in denial about what she is seeing with her eyes. "No, your only sister was Nessarose."

Elphaba smirks down at Morrible, "On my _mother's _side. My _father_ is a different matter entirely. However, I must warn you. My sister is just as powerful as I am in her style of magic." Really the only difference in what they can do is based in their style of magic.

Shego's magic is based on offence, whereas Elphaba's is based on defense.

It takes her a few seconds, but Morrible finally connects the dots on what Elphaba means by that. So, she knows that the Wizard is her father…and apparently he had another green daughter elsewhere. If she was as powerful as Elphaba…no, Morrible was not going to just give up now. She would continue this fight until either Elphaba or herself was dead.

Morrible grins as she begins to summon a powerful wind into the large laboratory. "Well then, I will just have to get rid of both of you now won't I?" She focuses the wind on the crates and the cage as she forces it to begin rotating slowly.

Elphaba focuses on the materials that Madame Morrible is trying to shift with the wind. She moves them to a more central location and holds them in place. The last thing she wants is for Morrible to gain items to throw at her; unfortunately this will take away the rest of their groups cover unless they are using the machine to hide behind.

Shego doesn't like either the words this woman is using or what she is doing. Her hands begin to glow as she activates them. "Hey…stop with the spinning." She moves in to punch Morrible with her glowing hand.

Morrible's eyes go wide when she sees Elphaba thwart her attempt to use the random items as projectiles. She really has grown stronger in her abilities. Her sister; however, truly worries Morrible. What in Oz is that around her hand, something about it says dangerous. Morrible pauses in her casting as she rolls out of the way of that punch.

Shego's hand ends up hitting the stone floor and making a hole three times the size of her fist. She turns to glare at the old woman for dodging the hit.

Both Morrible and Elphaba are a little surprised at the damage Shego caused with just her fist. Elphaba hadn't really seen all that Shego could do with her ability, but she was very impressed right now. Morrible scrambles away and tries to use her wind to throw Shego across the room from her. Elphaba she could handle…those glowing fists were an entirely different matter.

Shego is about to jump in front of Morrible when a burst of wind catches her and throws her across the room. Fortunately she adjusts and lands on her feet. Irritated, she throws balls of that green energy right at Morrible as she tries to run back around the room towards her.

Morrible smirks when she sees the individual balls of energy. She uses the wind to redirect them so that they are going towards both Elphaba and Glinda now that she is no longer protected by the crates. Elphaba easily deflects the energy balls down into the ground, but when she sees one heading towards Glinda she cries out, "Glinda!"

With a smirk, Glinda activates her bubble. The ball hits it and dissolves; Glinda deactivates her bubble and walks over to Elphaba unharmed. Standing next to her friend, she activates her bubble again including Elphaba within it.

()

Chistrey helps Drakken and the Wizard get safely to the ground. "Miss Elphaba has instructed me to keep both of you safe. Miss Elphaba, Miss Shego, and Miss Glinda will be dealing with Morrible. It is my job to get you two out of here safely when she gives the signal."

The Wizard places a hand on Chistreys' shoulder, "It is good to see you again Chistrey, but I want to help. My daughter is out there and I want to be there for her."

Dr. Drakken is surprised to hear that. He begins to wonder how this man _didn't_ know that he had a daughter.

Chistrey smiles, but shakes his head. "Miss Elphaba would much rather you get to a safe location so that you and her can have the rest of your lives to spend time together."

The Wizard nods his head, but still seems upset with this course of action. "There has to be _something_ we can do to help them though."

Dr. Drakken looks up and sees the little red button on his machine. He turns to look at the Wizard and Chistrey, "There is, we can give them a reason to leave quickly."

Both the Wizard and Chistrey turn to look at him curiously, the Wizard speaks first, "What do you have in mind?"

Drakken points at the little red button marked 'Do Not Push'. "Every trap I build has a self-destruct button on it, that is evil genius rule #1, we can press it and sneak out of here. The machine will state that the self-destruct sequence has been started and will begin to countdown. Normally it is only a one minute countdown, but I put a two minute countdown on this one."

At first both Chistrey and the Wizard stare at Drakken like that is the stupidest thing they have heard of. Slowly they see that his idea isn't the worst option, it would force the fight to end before someone did something they will regret.

The Wizard nods, "Alright, let's do it. " Dr. Drakken nods as he walks over and pushes the button. The two men and Chistrey immediately start running towards the nearest staircase and towards the closest exit.

()

Between Glinda's bubble, Elphaba's deflection, and Shego's balls of energy, Madame Morrible was quickly cornered. Shego had gotten a few punches and kicks in. Finally, the wind completely died down as she was curled up in the corner of the room.

Elphaba held up her hand for Shego to pause in her attack. Looking down at Morrible, "What to do with you now?"

Before any suggestions can be made, a robotic voice is heard speaking. _Warning. Warning, self-destruct sequence has been activated. Countdown will begin now…two minutes remaining._

Shego groans when she hears that, she turns to see the other three in their group running up a set of stairs. "How long will it take for us to get out of here?"

Elphaba looked back at Shego, "Less than a minute…on my broom." She turns to look at Glinda, "Why don't you make sure those three are a safe distance away? I will follow you out with Shego."

Glinda nods as she steps away from Elphie, activates her bubble and follows after the other three.

Elphaba turns to look down at Morrible, but speaks to Shego. "What do you think we should do sister?"

Shego thinks about it, "I would say lock her up so that she can't get out of this, but she has tormented you so I will let you decide."

_One minute before self-destruct._

Elphaba summons her broom to her side before looking down at Morrible, "IF you survive…I suggest that you retire to the outlands. If I see your face again…I promise you that I will throw you into prison."

Shego gets onto the broom behind Elphaba as Elphaba darts up the stairs and flies rapidly out of the castle.

Morrible gets up slowly from the corner, _Thirty seconds until self-destruct._

()

Elphaba catches up to Glinda's bubble just as they hear the machine explode.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thank you everyone who has read this story. This is the final chapter; however, I do intend to write a sequel to this story in the future. I am working on a collaboration with a friend and will be posting it's first chapter today under the name 'elphiesglinda'. Enjoy this last chapter!

Elphaba wanted to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw that castle explode, but she could hear the Ozian guard mobilizing to carry out Morrible's last order to them. Turning, she sees the Wizard safely in Glinda's bubble. "You have to stop the guards."

With a nod he looks at Glinda, "Can you take me closer to them my dear?"

Glinda floats her bubble over the guards and helps project the Wizards' voice. Holding his hands out, "Guards, halt what you are doing. I regret to announce that a tragedy has occurred in the Emerald City." He pauses for a brief moment. "Madame Morrible has constructed a terrible plan that was meant to kill me. If not for the heroic efforts of her Goodness Glinda and Elphaba I would have been killed. They bravely teamed up and with the help of animals rescued me from certain death. I want each one of you to travel throughout Oz and proclaim this news. I want all animals released and those who held offices or jobs reinstated."

The guards look a bit confused for a few minutes, once he is done making his announcement they start a cheer for both Glinda and Elphaba and their braverism. They then salute the Wizard before moving out and spreading the news.

Once all of the guards are gone, both Glinda and Elphaba land and allow their passengers to move freely.

Shego walks over to Dr. D and shakes her head at him. "Why did you push the button, we had everything under control."

Dr. Drakken wrings his hands a little nervously before standing up tall and looking her in the eye. "How do you know _I_ pushed the button?"

Shego rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Because, only you know exactly where your self-destruct button is located."

Drakken puts a little, but still stands tall. "Fine so I pushed the button, but it needed to be done Shego. That was the only way to get everyone out of there quickly."

Shego looks him over carefully, "Why did it matter if we got out of there quickly?"

Drakken nudges some dirt around with his foot as he looks down, "I just didn't want anyone else to destroy my machine." His voice drops to almost a whisper, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Shego's jaw drops a little when she hears that…did he just voice concern for her safety? "Wait…you said you didn't want me to get hurt?" A part of her was flattered that he actually cared and another part of her was mad that his way of keeping her safe was to hit the self-destruct button.

He continues to move the dirt around with his toe, "Well, you are a great sidekick. I would hate to have to go through the whole hiring process again." And he had begun to care for her a little deeper than that, but he still wasn't willing to say that out loud just yet.

Shego sensed that there was more to that sentence, "Is that the ONLY reason Dr. D?"

He continues to stare intently at the ground, "It's nice having you around the lair. It gets boring whenever you are out doing something and I'm all alone." That was about as close to fully admitting his feelings as he was comfortable with.

Shego's eyes widen a little; she almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Dr. D actually like her like her?

()

Elphaba begins walking towards Glinda with a relieved smile on her face. She pulls Glinda into a tight hug, "I told you I would be careful."

Glinda chuckles as she returns that hug, "You call _that_ careful? I would hate to see what reckless looks like."

Elphaba chuckles as she pulls back a little from Glinda. "It would look a little like this." She pulls Glinda in for a gentle kiss. When she pulls back, there is a wide grin on her face.

Glinda is surprised at Elphie's actions, but doesn't complain. She almost pouts when Elphie pulls out of that wonderful kiss so quickly. "Perhaps I spoke too quickly against your reckless behavior. It is far more enjoyable than your careful behavior."

()

Chistrey smiles as he walks over to the Wizard. "Thank you for that announcement. Animals everywhere will be glad to hear this wonderful news."

The Wizard smiles as he places a hand on Chistrey's shoulder. "You are very welcome Chistrey." He nods towards the blue man who rescued him from the box and the other green woman. "Tell me Chistrey. Who are they?"

Chistrey smiles, "That is Mr. Drakken and Miss Shego. He was tricked by Madame Morrible to build that machine that just blew up. I think he is a good man at heart, but he doesn't do many things that make sense. Miss Shego, as I understand it, works for him. I believe he should work for her, but that is my opinion."

The Wizard nods, but continues to look at Shego, "She looks very familiar. Are they from Oz?"

Chistrey smiles, but shakes his head, "No, they are from a world called Middleton. She is your daughter as well your Wizardship. Miss Elphaba and Miss Glinda discovered this a few days ago."

The Wizard's eyes go a little wide when he hears that, another daughter? He almost can't believe it, two daughters. He looks at Shego then slowly moves to look at Elphaba. A light blush colors his cheeks when he sees that Elphaba is kissing Glinda.

Clearing his throat a little, "I believe you miscounted Chistrey. If I know Elphaba…I believe I will have three daughters in the next few months."

Chistrey grins as he nods his head, "I believe you are right your Wizardship."

()

Grinning, Elphaba gives Glinda a wink before speaking, "I think we should see about sending my sister back to her world."

Glinda does pout a little, but nods her head as she takes a half step back from Elphie. Elphie's hand seeks out Glinda's to hold as she motions for Chistrey and the Wizard to come closer.

Chistrey and the Wizard grin as they approach; Elphaba leads the four of them towards Dr. Drakken and Shego. With a gentle smile, she looks at Shego, "Sister, I would like to introduce you to our father."

The Wizard steps forward a bit sheepishly as he looks at Shego. He holds out his hand, "Call me Tom."

Drakken's eyes go wide when he hears this. Shego's father? Wait…Elphaba is Shego's sister? This was all very confusing. Hopefully Shego can explain all of this to him when they get home.

Shego looks over the man who is her father carefully before taking his hand. Instead of shaking it, a powerful emotion over comes her and she pulls him into a hug. Tom is surprised at this, but happily returns the hug. Whispering, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were little. If you ever need me, I will always be here for you."

Shego is surprised at that statement; she honestly had no idea how they would pull that off since they lived in different worlds. Honestly though, she didn't care. The fact that he was willing to be there for her was mind blowing. With a soft smile she pulls back a little, "Thanks, I will keep that in mind."

Elphaba smiles as she watches them. "Perhaps you two can join us for the annual Lalrimas Ball. We can celebrate it as a family together."

Shego smiles genuinely at that offer, "I think that would be a lot of fun. What do you think Dr. D?"

He nods his head in agreement, "That sounds fun, but how are we going to get back home?"

Elphaba smiles as she looks at Glinda. "Can you send them back Glinda?"

With a bright smile Glinda nods her head, "Of course I can! That is a very simple spell in fact."

Elphaba slowly releases Glinda's hand and moves to hug Shego, "Once we figure out a way to easily communicate I will come visit you in your world."

Shego smiles as she returns that hug, "That would be a lot of fun."

Elphaba looks at Dr. Drakken with a smile, "Take good care of my sister Dr. Drakken."

He nods his head in agreement as Glinda gives both of them a quick hug. "Alright then, I need the two of you to stand next to each other and hold hands. Otherwise you might end up in different locations in your home world."

They look at each other before finally holding hands. Glinda grins, "Now close your eyes and picture where you live." She waves her wand and their shoes magically change into ruby slippers. "Now, click your heels together and say 'there's no place like home'."

A part of Shego hesitates because something about this seems so cliché. However, she clicks her heels together and says the line at the same time as Dr. Drakken. After a few seconds, they disappear from sight in Oz and return to the center of Drakken's lair in Middleton safe and sound.


End file.
